Seguindo as Regras
by Lolo Cristina
Summary: Para os curiosos como eu...  A Fic retrata o que aconteceu durante o breve período em que Edward e Bella formalizaram o noivado.  História fiel ao personagens de Stephenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá pessoas,**

**Quanto tempo!**

**Eu sei que estou devendo muito a vocês e espero que entendam que nem sempre as histórias se formam com facilidade. **

**A continuação de Pós Breaking Dawn vai ficar pronta... estou um pouco mais animada com o que já escrevi.**

**Bom... com relação a essa FIC:**

**A história foi um presentinho que escrevi para uma amiga minha no final do ano passado... e como tem tempo que não posto nada *e eu adoro ler os comentários de vocês* decidi postar.**

**A história tem mais alguns capítulos e em breve os colocarei aqui.**

**Por enquanto é isso... divirtam-se com a minha versão do noivado de Edward & Bella.**

**E como todos sabem, os personagens dessa história pertencem única e exclusivamente a criativissima Stephenie Meyer.**

**Beijos,**

**Lolo Cristina**

Bella

Finalmente, estava tendo uma noite normal. Embora normal apenas em meu mundo particular.

Depois de tudo que aconteceu, e agora com todas as ameaças neutralizadas, parecia surreal o simples fato de estar de pé diante do fogão preparando o jantar de Charlie. Completamente livre do medo.

Olhei pela janela, distraída, enquanto mexia o macarrão. Já estava escuro e não conseguia ver mais nada. Apenas escutava o som da chuva pesada e da televisão da sala.

Estava me sentindo _tão_ diferente.

Feliz, mas diferente.

Há tanto tempo a presença de Victoria ameaçava minha vida e agora essa ameaça estava extinta.

Uma sensação de alívio sem precedentes.

Suspirei.

O alívio era apenas um das dezenas de sentimentos que eu podia identificar. Minha mente ainda não havia processado corretamente a reação de Renée quando contei que estava... que ia... o que Edward e eu estávamos planejando fazer.

Bufei.

Sério... se havia algo no mundo que eu daria 100% de certeza, era de que ela nunca aceitaria a notícia, pleo menos não de tão bom grado. Quase caí sentada quando ela admitiu que "achava" que Edward e eu já estávamos noivos quando a visitamos. Foi uma ótima idéia ter deixado para ligar quando estivesse sozinha. Não queria fazê-lo sofrer mais. E tenho certeza que a expressão que meu rosto assumiu durante parte de minha conversa com Renée, colocaria idéias malucas na cabeça dele.

Ok, ele provavelmente já imaginava o que minha mãe iria dizer.

- Ele é inacreditável. – sussurei.

- O que é? – Charlie apareceu atrás de mim, me assustando. Soltei a colher e – para variar- acidentalmente encostei meu braço na panela quente.

- Ow! – exclamei, sacudindo o braço.

- Oh, me desculpe. - Charlie se agitou e pegou um pano de prato úmido.

- Está tudo bem, não acho que chegou a queimar.

- Deixe-me ver. – ele pediu.

Ardia um pouco, mas realmente não tinha chegado a queimar. Ainda bem! Não precisava de mais uma cicatriz.

- Viu... estou bem.

- Me desculpe. – disse ele de novo – Não devia te deixar cozinhar com apenas um braço disponível.

- Não se preocupe, pai, eu só estava distraída. O jantar está quase pronto.

Spaghetti à bolonhesa. Era fácil e Charlie adorava.

O molho já estava pronto.

- O cheiro é bom. – ele comentou e quando peguei o pano de prato para segurar a panela e escorrer o macarrão, ele segurou meu ombro.

- Eu faço isso. – Charlie anunciou.

- Hamm...

- Eu acho que sei como escorrer isso, Bella.

- Tudo bem. – era uma boa idéia não pegar uma panela de água fervendo agora.

- Então... – ele começou. – Edward não vai aparecer agora à noite?

O desgosto na voz de Charlie ao dizer o nome de Edward era fácil de identificar.

- Hoje não. – pelo menos não oficialmente.

Edward havia saído para caçar com Alice logo após ele ter anunciado nosso noivado – ele havia ficado muito tempo sem se alimentar por medo de se afastar de mim.

- Humm...

Fiquei em silêncio. Sabia que ele não estava feliz com a situação e não queria forçar nada agora.

O jantar foi silencioso, o que podia ser considerado normal se Charlie não voltasse seus olhos para minha mão com tanta freqüência.

As vezes sua boca se contorcia em algo que lembrava muito desgosto.

Suspirei e deixei o garfo cair.

- Você quer dizer alguma coisa? Porque você pode, sabe.

- O que?... Não, eu não quero dizer nada. – eu o peguei desprevenido. – O que eu acho não é importante. – ele resmungou baixinho.

Revirei meus olhos. Ele não viu porque estava olhando para o prato.

- Pai, você sabe que não é bem assim.

Ele não disse nada, apenas fechou a cara e continuou a comer.

- Eu nunca tive a intenção de te magoar, mas a decisão de me casar com Edward pertence apenas a mim. Por favor diga que você entende?

- Bella... isso claramente não é da minha conta. Você já é adulta, por mais que eu não queira aceitar, essa é a verdade. Eu não estou muito feliz com a situação, mas a vida é sua.

Ele olhou para minha mão mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça.

Seria difícil conviver com Charlie nas próximas semanas.

Ele conseguia ser tão teimoso quanto eu.

Quando eu comecei a juntar as louças para lavar ele me interrompeu.

- Eu faço. Você parece cansada.

- Obrigada.

Eu estava cansada – o estresse das últimas semanas realmente me deixaram esgotada - e hoje eu não era uma boa companhia para Charlie ou ele para mim.

Talvez amanhã as coisas melhorem um pouco.

Juntei tudo que precisava e fui para o banheiro. Um longo banho parecia uma boa idéia.

A água estava quente o suficiente para me relaxar. Parecia que um grande peso havia deixado meus ombros.

Será que as coisas realmente se acalmariam?

Senti uma coisa estranha na boca do estômago.

Em breve todos ficariam sabendo... e as especulações iriam começar.

Olhei para o anel em minha mão tentando não deixar meus medos mais fúteis me dominarem.

Eu queria Edward e agora eu o tinha. Eu não deveria me sentir tão apavorada.

- As pessoas se casam o tempo todo. – murmurei para mim mesma.

Percebi que minhas mãos estavam começando a ficar enrugadas.

Lavei meu cabelo rapidamente, não queria acabar com a água quente.

Já se passava das dez e nem sinal de Edward.

Eu estava cansada, mas não tinha certeza se era o suficiente para dormir.

Deitei em cima da colcha e abri um livro, tentando me distrair. Não queria pensar no que Edward estava fazendo agora. Especialmente se Alice estivesse com ele.

Não percebi quando peguei no sono, mas quando acordei – no meio da noite – eu estava embaixo dos cobertores.

Sabendo que ele estava ali, me virei para poder me acomodar a sua forma.

Respirei fundo, absorvendo todo aquele delicioso perfume.

O frio era mais do que bem vindo. Só conseguia dormir bem assim.

Ele não disse nada, apenas me abraçou e eu rapidamente voltei a dormir.

Eu acordei com o som da chuva batendo em minha janela.

Do lado de fora, tudo estava cinza e minha cama vazia.

- Bom dia.

A voz veio do outro lado do quarto.

Me virei para vê-lo.

Edward estava sentado na cadeira de minha escrivaninha, olhando para mim atentamente. Seus cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

Seus olhos eram gentis, mas havia alguma outra coisa...

- Hey...

Quando tentei me sentar, percebi o quanto estava dolorida.

Toda a tensão dos dias anteriores decidiu se manifestar fisicamente.

Meus músculos pareciam cheios de nós.

- Você parece tão cansada. – ele disse preocupado, sentando-se ao meu lado – seus olhos ainda escuros demais.

Ele deveria ter caçado.

- Eu estou bem.

Me espreguicei. Eu estava toda dura.

- Você não caçou. – disse de forma crítica. Ele não deveria se torturar assim.

- Não tive tempo ontem. Mas fiz planos com Emmett e Jasper. Partimos em dois dias e não vamos longe.

Ótimo.

- Você acabou de chegar?

Edward sorriu gentilmente enquanto eu tentava com os dedos retirar um pouco dos nós de meu cabelo. Ele me ajudou.

- Não. Cheguei um pouco depois da meia noite, sinto muito. Eu estava resolvendo algumas... pendências e achei que seria melhor dar a você e a Charlie um pouco mais de tempo juntos.

- Ele não foi à melhor das companhias ontem, ou eu não fui para ele, não sei exatamente. – disse me levantando, ele me ajudou. Fui até minha cômoda e peguei uma calça jeans e uma camisa de flanela.

– A reação de Renée foi meio que um choque... para nós dois.

- Sim... como foram as coisas com Renée?

Olhei para ele de olhos apertados. Ele estava lutando para não sorrir.

Sim, Edward definitivamente sabia qual seria a reação de Renée.

- Eu acho que você já sabe. – respondi severamente.

Ele riu.

- Eu não sei. Posso imaginar, mas eu não sei. Ou não sabia.

Ele sorriu descaradamente para mim.

- Por que não me contou? Poderia ter me poupado muita dor de cabeça.

- Charlie não ficou muito feliz com Renée. Quando cheguei aqui ele ainda estava acordado.

Ele mudou o curso de nossa conversa.

Deixei passar.

- Jura?

Ele devia estar muito desapontado com o rumo que minha vida estava levando.

Não que ele que ele soubesse de nada a respeito.

Edward se levantou – para me alcançar e me colocou sentada em seu colo.

- Não precisa se preocupar com Charlie. Ele vai ficar bem.

- Eu sei. Não estou preocupada. Eu estava preocupada com Renée, mas isso não é mais necessário.

Ele riu livremente.

Edward estava radiante.

- Você não vai me deixar esquecer isso, vai?

Sorri antes de responder.

- Talvez eu mencione mais algumas vezes antes que _eu_ possa esquecer, mas tenho certeza que você não vai. – disse batendo meu dedo em sua têmpora duas vezes.

- Você está certa.

- Então... o que vamos fazer hoje? – disse um pouco mais animada, ou melhor, um pouco mais acordada.

Ele tocou seus lábios frios em meu pescoço antes de responder.

- Você decide. Sou todo seu.

Gostei ouvir aquilo.

Tive que manter em mente o que havia decidido. Eu seguiria as regras de Edward de agora em diante.

Era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Tentei pensar à medida que sua boca fria – muito gentilmente – deixava rastros em minha pele.

Era difícil.

- Então... O que fazer? – ele pressionou após alguns minutos de silêncio – apenas verbal, porque meu coração voava.

- Mmm... seria bom ir na sua casa. Já tem um tempo que não faço isso sem a pressão da morte iminente.

Ele parou de me beijar e sorriu.

– É uma boa idéia. Esme está louca para ver seu anel.

Tive que lutar para não fazer careta.

Durante o trajeto, eu comecei a me preocupar com o que Alice poderia estar fazendo – com o que ele se ocupou ontem durante toda a tarde e parte da noite...

Queria poder voltar atrás e ficar em casa com ele.

A varanda da casa estava vazia. Diferente do que imaginei.

- Por algum motivo achei que Alice estaria esperando por nós. Aqui fora, como ontem.

Ele parou o carro e desligou o motor.

- Você deu a Alice muita coisa para fazer. Ela está ocupada demais fazendo compras.

Aquilo de certa forma era um alívio. Passei todo o caminho até a casa de Edward a imaginando falando sobre flores, arranjos, buquês e etc.

Argh!

Eu queria que ela fizesse tudo e não me envolvesse em nada, bom, quase nada.

- Tem certeza que Esme está aqui? – perguntei quando ele abriu minha porta.

A casa estava toda fechada.

- Apenas Alice, Rosalie e Carlisle estão fora.

Paramos na porta, sua mão na maçaneta. Ele pareceu estar ouvindo alguma coisa. _Eu_ não podia ouvir nada.

Esperei.

Depois de alguns segundos ele sorriu para mim.

- Podemos entrar agora.

- Tudo... bem. – concordei com cautela.

Ele riu de minha expressão.

A sala estava vazia e Esme veio parar rapidamente a meu lado – ela provavelmente estava lá em cima.

- Bella, querida. Sinto muito por isso, mas Alice nos instruiu muito bem. Você não deve ver nada, ainda.

- Oh. Tenho certeza que vocês sabem o que estão fazendo.

Eu não queria ver nada mesmo. Pensei.

O clima aqui havia mudado. Pude ver pelo sorriso e o olhar de Esme que ela estava exultante. Ela olhou para Edward rapidamente e sorriu ainda mais.

Ele uma vez me disse que ela era a que mais se preocupava com o fato dele ser sozinho. Era lógico que de todos da família – tirando Edward – ela fosse a mais feliz com tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Temos pouco tempo – Esme completou.

- É quase como se não pudéssemos deixar sua barriga aparecer. – Emmett disse descendo as escadas. Um sorriso perverso estampado em seu rosto.

– Qual a pressa pequena? Casando com ele ou não, você não tem mais para onde correr. Você é uma Cullen agora.

Suas palavras me surpreenderam - eu não estava certa se era isso mesmo que ele queria dizer porque Edward o alertou com um olhar – mas foi muito bom ouvir de qualquer maneira.

Agora eu podia ver Jasper também – no topo das escadas. Ele pareceu ansioso por minha resposta.

Eu tentei não sorrir quando percebi o que era.

Outra aposta. Estava quase certa.

Então eu respondi fornecendo apenas um dos motivos que tinha para um casamento tão rápido.

- Meu aniversário é em setembro.

Eu só tinha resmungado sobre isso com Edward, apesar de todos saberem que eu não queria chegar aos dezenove.

Jasper sorriu e Emmett levantou as sobrancelhas.

- É isso? Esse é o único motivo? – ele perguntou.

- Você precisa de outro motivo? – Edward finalmente falou.

A testa de Emmett enrugou.

- Deixa pra lá. – ele disse.

- Sente – Esme murmurou animadamente ao me puxar para o sofá – e Edward também, porque ele não havia soltado minha mão.

- Deixe-me ver o anel.

Ela pediu, mas não pegou minha mão, apenas esperou com a sua erguida, que eu mostrasse voluntariamente.

Ela parecia tão feliz que não me senti muito constrangida – todos os olhares estavam em mim. Emmett se sentou ao lado dela.

Soltei minha mão da de Edward e coloquei na dela.

É claro, meu rosto estava quente.

Era normal.

- Ohhh... Edward. É tão linda. – seu delicado dedo afagou os diamantes do anel. – Você sabe, Edward manteve essa aliança trancada a sete chaves até o dia em que você decidiu aceitar.

- A gente sabia que existia, só nunca ninguém tinha visto. – Emmett continuou.

Isso explicava os olhares curiosos.

- É assim com todas as jóias de minha mãe. – Edward se apressou em se justificar e depois se virou para mim. Ele estava querendo diminuir a importância do anel, como fez na noite em que me deu. De qualquer forma, eu sabia que essa jóia era importante para ele. Agora era para mim também.

– Como sabe, ocasionalmente eu gosto de presentear Esme e Alice com elas, então eu não posso mostrá-las para ninguém. Perde toda a graça.

- Não perde o significado. – Esme murmurou amorosamente para ele.

- Eu sei que você me entende. – ele disse a ela.

- Eu entendo. – ela respondeu e voltou seu olhar orgulhoso para o anel novamente – Ficou lindo em você. Perfeito para ser mais exata.

- Obrigada.

Ela soltou minha mão gentilmente e recostou no sofá.

- Já pensou na sua parte da lista de convidados? Por que a de Edward é um pouquinho curta.

- Eu não acho que ela teve tempo para isso ainda, Esme. – Edward disse.

- Na verdade, eu já sei quem vou convidar. Só não sei se eles virão.

- Seus velhos amigos da escola? Eles virão. – Emmett disse com certeza.

- Sim, eles – confirmei - Não tenho ninguém mais para convidar – disse e depois completei para evitar que Edward percebesse para onde meus pensamentos estavam indo - Especialmente família. Não sou próxima a nenhum deles.

Eu queria poder convidar meu melhor amigo, mas ele não queria me ver e também não seria justo com Edward, depois de tudo que o fiz passar...

Pensar em Jacob era perigoso. Não queria deixar transparecer a tristeza e a culpa que sentia quando isso acontecia. Então empurrei qualquer coisa que não fosse relacionada a Edward para o fundo de minha mente.

Eu deveria apenas me concentrar no presente. Em minha nova família. E nas possibilidades do futuro.

- Eu acho que seria uma boa idéia convidar Seth. – Edward comentou.

Emmett olhou para Edward com o mesmo olhar chocado que eu.

- Seth Clearwater? – demandei.

- Tenho certeza que ele gostaria de estar presente. Ele gosta de você.

- Isso não seria estranho? Quero dizer, para vocês.

- De forma alguma.

Emmett riu uma vez e bem alto antes de dizer,

- Há! Ele só quer ter mais um pino. O mapa está meio vergonhoso para nosso lado.

- Pino? Mapa?

Esme sorriu para mim ao explicar.

- Alice não perde tempo, como você sabe. Ela já preparou uma pequena maquete – uma mapa - para poder distribuir os convidados durante a festa pós cerimônia. Os pinos rosa representarão os seus convidados e os azuis os de Edward. É só uma forma de organizar.

- Ninguém está competindo. – Edward afirmou.

Reprimi um suspiro e depois a curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Quem mais será pino azul? – perguntei. Não conseguia pensar em ninguém que Edward poderia querer convidar. Pelo menos ninguém que eu conhecesse.

- Eu sei que nossa relação com Tanya balançou um pouco com todo esse problema com Victoria, mas eu acho que podemos superar isso.

- Quer convidar Tanya? – minha pergunta deixou claro o tamanho de minha surpresa.

As "primas" distantes de Edward - que haviam negado ajuda na batalha contra os recém criados - estavam longe de serem desejadas, pelo menos por mim.

E eu tinha vários motivos para isso.

- Eu gostaria de fazer isso. Elas fazem parte da família, Bella. – Edward justificou.

- Vocês falaram com ela desde daquele... dia? – apenas alguns dias atrás na realidade.

Queria dizer "desde o dia em que elas se recusaram a ajudar", mas não queria colocar lenha em uma fogueira que estava claramente se apagando.

Esse era o principal motivo de minha relutância.

Esme foi quem respondeu minha pergunta.

- Carlisle queria esperar tudo se resolver por aqui antes de entrar em contato novamente. E Edward é a pessoa mais adequada para explicar toda a situação, inclusive a que envolveu o amigo de Irina.

Me encolhi ao pensar em Laurent.

- Esme... – Emmett chamou sua atenção e apontou com a cabeça em direção ao segundo andar onde Jasper esperava silenciosamente.

- Sim... – ela disse a ele – Bella, querida, sinto muito, mas tenho que terminar algumas coisinhas lá em cima – ela disse se levantando, assim como Emmett – Vejo você mais tarde.

Seus lábios se esticaram em um grande e orgulhoso sorriso, ela acariciou o rosto de Edward antes de beijar meu cabelo e seguir para o segundo andar com Emmett, que apenas piscou para mim.

Ela mal podia esconder seu êxtase em ver Edward finalmente feliz.

Olhei para ele e seus olhos estavam presos em mim. Analisando meu rosto.

Percebi que estava sorrindo.

Edward colocou uma de suas mãos em meu rosto. E continuou segurando meu olhar por um longo momento.

Lentamente, seus lábios também se esticaram em um sorriso – tão lindo que o meu coração começou a galopar.

Ele parecia tão diferente. Os olhos dele estavam diferentes – profundamente escuros – mais diferentes.

Ele tocou os meus lábios gentilmente com os seus por um curto momento e depois deixou sua mão correr por meus cabelos.

Minha vida vivia entre reviravoltas. As coisas estavam quase perfeitas. Quase, porque ele ainda precisava se alimentar.

Edward não precisava sofrer mais com a sede do que normalmente sofria.

Com a ponta dos dedos, toquei seus olhos. As marcas – semelhantes a hematomas – estavam muito escuras.

Minha testa franziu.

Eu não achava que ele precisava esperar tanto.

- Por que esperar? – tentei montar uma expressão inocente - Eu vou me comportar, prometo.

- Eu não duvido disso. Eu só tenho algumas coisas para fazer antes... coisas que não podem esperar.

Alguma me dizia que eu não deveria perguntar o que era.

- Me promete uma coisa? – me virei para que ficasse de frente a ele. Eu deveria ter pedido isso a ele ontem.

- Claro.

- Fica de olho na Alice. Eu sei que ela entendeu minhas regras – nada muito exagerado – mas vou me sentir melhor se você conseguir controlá-la, porque eu certamente não posso. E controlar a você mesmo. – acrescentei.

Ele riu de minha expressão.

- Não se preocupe, ela sabe o que pode e não pode fazer. E eu prometo me controlar, seja lá o que isso quer dizer, porque eu não estou fazendo nada.

Seu rosto era inocente demais para que eu pudesse acreditar.

Passei toda a tarde lá, só voltei para casa para preparar o jantar de Charlie. Edward insistiu em ir comigo.

Bom... Charlie teria que se acostumar de qualquer maneira.

Meu pai ainda estava de mal humor, e no começo fiquei com medo que esse mal humor fosse verbalmente direcionado a Edward, no entanto isso não aconteceu.

Charlie falou pouco enquanto comia e nem sequer demonstrou descontentamento ao ver Edward – que agora estava na sala nos dando algum tipo de privacidade.

Imagino se alguém falou alguma coisa com Charlie... Se esse fosse o caso, quer dizer ele já comentou com algum de seus colegas de trabalho.

Gemi internamente.

Amanhã todos já estarão sabendo.

Seria o escândalo da vez em Forks.

Charlie acabou de jantar e passou a mão no jornal – ele provavelmente não teve tempo de fazer isso pela manhã – e começou a folhear.

- Charlie – Edward chamou ao retornar a cozinha. Eu estava ainda estava terminando o meu jantar.

Meu pai não se virou, nem mesmo tirou os olhos do jornal para respondê-lo.

- Sim...

Edward sentou-se a sua frente colocando uma pilha de papeis na mesa.

- Como Bella está indo para Dartmouth, eu achei que você pudesse querer ver o Pacote dos Pais que eles enviam quando se faz a matrícula. É uma forma dos pais conhecerem a faculdade também.

Eu olhei para ele parando no meio da mastigação.

Eu já estava matriculada? Eu não sabia disso e não tinha visto aquele bolo de papel até agora.

- Toda faculdade Ivy League tem esse tipo pacote – ele continuou, olhando apenas para Charlie que curiosamente estendeu sua mão para ver o que era – E eu achei que você se interessaria em conhecer onde Bella irá passar os próximos quatro anos.

Charlie olhou para mim, seu rosto um pouco mais sereno. Ele gostava da idéia de sua filha única freqüentar uma faculdade importante.

Eu havia esquecido de engolir.

- Eu estava pensando nisso – ele comentou, sua voz amigável – Mas não sabia que tinha enviado sua matrícula.

Eu não sabia disso também.

- Eu não enviei. – respondi olhando para Edward rapidamente.

- Bella não é muito boa com prazos de entrega, então para ela não perder a vaga eu enviei a dela junto com a minha. Recebi a confirmação ontem por telefone. Os papeis que você está vendo é de quando Emmett e Rosalie se matricularam. Os de Bella devem demorar a chegar... mas achei que gostaria de ver agora.

Revirei meus olhos e me levantei da mesa com os pratos na mão.

Edward estava tentando ficar em bons lençóis com meu pai e estava funcionando.

- Obrigado. Wow... vou demorar dias para ver tudo isso. Você já sabe em que quer se formar? – Charlie me perguntou.

- Não. Ainda tenho tempo para decidir.

- Bom... não a deixe perder esse prazo também. – Charlie falou com Edward.

Edward sorriu satisfeito.

- Não vou.

Menos de uma hora depois, Edward se despediu oficialmente, se sentindo claramente vitorioso.

Me sentei na frente da TV com Charlie, ele ainda estava olhando os folhetos de Dartmouth.

- Não vai ver televisão hoje? – perguntei – Posso mudar de canal?

- Ham? Oh! Se quiser... eu tenho que dizer, esse lugar parece incrível.

Suspirei e recostei no sofá.

Edward havia conseguido o que queria.

Eu só subi quando Charlie começou a cochilar. Desceria mais tarde para acorda-lo.

Edward estava lá – sentado na beirada de minha cama.

- Muito esperto de sua parte. – sussurrei ao seguir para seu lado, empurrá-lo para cama e me acomodar em seu peito.

- Ser capaz de ler pensamentos às vezes ajuda – ele retrucou enquanto seus braços se apertavam ao meu redor.

- Bem... pelo menos Charlie se distraiu momentaneamente. Então... – levantei a cabeça para que meus lábios tocassem sua mandíbula. – Você tem "coisas" para fazer amanhã ou pode ficar comigo?

- Eu só tenho uma coisa para fazer e eu posso fazer daqui.

- Ótimo. O que é?

- Só uma ligação para Tanya.

Ele notou o receio em meu silêncio.

- Não podemos deixar que Laurent estrague o relacionamento que cultivamos por tanto tempo com elas, Bella. Não será justo.

Pressionei meus lábios. Edward esperou...

- Eu ainda acho que não é uma boa idéia, se você quer convidar Seth...

Eu realmente nunca tinha parado para pensar em Tanya ou suas irmãs... e nem queria começar agora.

- Eu vou conversar com ela, Bella. Se elas quiserem fazer parte de nosso casamento terão que aceitar a presença Quileute. Mas é claro, se você não se sentir a vontade... eu já lhe disse que quero que tudo seja do seu jeito. Só mantenha em mente que nós somos a coisa mais próxima que elas já tiveram como família.

Suspirei.

Perfeito.

- Eu não sou a única que opina nisso. É seu... casamento também. Se você realmente achar que é seguro tê-las aqui... então, tudo bem.

Algo me ocorreu.

- Eu acho que vou ter que ligar algumas pessoas também. – disse quase que para mim mesma.

- Não precisa contar a ninguém. As pessoas vão saber muito em breve. Forks é uma cidade muito pequena.

- As pessoas vão falar... fazer especulações. Ou eu estou grávida ou pior, tentando dar o golpe do baú.

Ele riu.

- Não é engraçado.

- Eu não me importo com o que ninguém acha. Nós sabemos da verdade. E a verdade é que eu amo você mais do que qualquer coisa, e que eu a quero como minha... mais do que qualquer outra coisa. E eu gostaria de pensar que você também me quer... dessa forma.

Eu sorri um pouquinho.

Não era tão ruim quando as coisas eram colocadas dessa forma. Sem usar as palavras que me faziam encolher – esposa e marido e qualquer outra relacionada a isso.

- Eu quero. Você sabe disso. Edward, você é tudo o que eu quero.

Essa não foi a primeira vez que disse isso a ele.

- Então, pense dessa forma, você só terá que aparecer na cerimônia... se quiser.

- Eu quero. – disse novamente. - Nosso acordo ainda é válido, certo?

Ele respondeu muito seriamente.

- Sim. Eu te dei minha palavra, Bella. – eu podia ouvir a preocupação em sua voz. Sabia que para ele, manter essa promessa seria difícil.

Edward iria precisar ser distraído. Eu não gostava de vê-lo dessa maneira.

Deixei minha mão acariciar seu rosto.

- Eu confio em você. – disse com total firmeza puxando seu rosto para o meu.

Senti um sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

- Isso é muito bom. – Edward sussurrou antes de deixar suas mãos se entrelaçarem em meus cabelos.

Esse era o tipo perfeito de distração.

Para mim, pelo menos.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, além dele.

Eu não conseguia me importar com toda essa história de casamento. Eu não me importava com Charlie ainda cochilando no sofá.

Edward ocupava toda a minha mente.

Como sempre, eu me deixei levar. Rolei – naturalmente, como se fosse a coisa certa a se fazer – para cima dele.

Era impressionante como eu estava me sentindo ainda mais a vontade com ele.

Mais a vontade do que nunca.

Demorou um pouco mais que o normal para que ele começasse a me afastar.

Edward respirou fundo antes de abrir seus olhos.

- Você nunca vai se comportar. – ele brincou.

- Eu estou me comportando exatamente como deveria.

Seus olhos cerraram.

- Perigosamente.

Eu sorri maliciosamente e o beijei de novo, e de novo e de novo.

Tantas coisas passaram por minha cabeça antes que realmente pudesse pegar no sono.

A forma como meu pai reagiu e como tudo isso deve parecer para ele... o que meus amigos iriam pensar quando a notícia chegasse aos seus ouvidos...

Evitei sem sucesso pensar em Jacob.

Eu teria que pensar no futuro. E meu futuro estava aqui, comigo. Cantarolando em meu ouvido para que eu pudesse dormir e sonhar bons sonhos.

COMENTEM, ok?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

Edward

O sangue desceu quente e satisfatoriamente por minha garganta.

A umidade pareceu apagar o fogo que queimava incansavelmente há dias.

Drenei o primeiro cervo em tempo recorde.

Em poucos minutos eu já havia bebido litros e mais litros do grupo que tinha abatido. E como em todas as vezes que saia para caçar – após saciar minha sede – me senti ansioso para voltar. Era como se alguma força invisível me puxasse de volta a Bella.

Retornei ao local onde deixamos nossos pertences e chequei meu celular.

Nenhuma chamada perdida ou mensagem. Era bom sinal.

Bella deveria passar mais tempo sozinha com Charlie. Eu sabia exatamente como isso seria impossível depois de sua transformação.

Senti um aperto familiar no peito e de repente minha consciência estava gritando. A cada segundo mais alto.

Era errado alterá-la de qualquer forma. Eu sabia disso. Mas o que podia fazer? Ela estava decidida.

Alice via tudo tão claramente que era fácil entender que, na mente de Bella, não restava à menor sombra de dúvida sobre o que ela queria. Sobre seu futuro.

A possibilidade dela se arrepender depois me atormentava. E então seria tarde demais. Sua vida já estaria arruinada.

Ela poderia também não se arrepender.

A idéia de poder ficar com ela por toda eternidade era inebriante.

Eu queria tanto isso...

Estava tão perdido nas possibilidades, imaginando como seria quando Bella se tornasse minha semelhante, que não escutei Jasper se aproximar...

_Já estamos caçando por aqui porque você se negou a ir mais longe. Agora pretende quebrar as regras também?_ – ele pensou ao ver o celular em minha mão.

- Não vou ligar para ninguém, só estava checando. Eu sempre faço isso.

Diferente de Emmett, Jasper mantinha a compostura na hora de se alimentar. Sua roupa estava tão impecável quanto no momento que partimos.

- Você está sempre tão ansioso. Relaxe. – ele ordenou.

Eu ri e encostei-me em uma pedra coberta por musgo.

- Eu sei que minha presença tem sido difícil, especialmente nas últimas semanas.

Sensível como Jasper era aos humores ao seu redor, não era fácil para ele me aturar.

Ele não se deu o trabalho de negar – por que faria isso?

- Achei que sua ansiedade iria diminuir com Victoria fora do caminho.

- Eu tenho outras coisas para me preocupar – disse com um suspiro.

Várias outras coisas na realidade.

_Ainda não consigo entender. Ela quer isso, então qual o problema? – _ele pensou.

Eles não entendiam. Ninguém entendia.

- Ela quer isso agora, mas e depois? E depois quando ela perceber tudo o que perdeu, quando perceber que não vale à pena perder a humanidade por mim?

Definitivamente não valia a pena.

Ele pensou em minhas palavras por um segundo e respondeu em voz alta.

- Ainda temos nossa humanidade, Edward. Carlisle é o grande responsável por ela. E Bella é uma mulher decidida. Ela está ciente de todos os fatos, e você não está forçando ela a nada. Pare de se torturar.

Era tão fácil para todo mundo aceitar.

Jasper não sabia se deveria dizer mais alguma coisa. Ele podia sentir minha crescente ansiedade.

Emmett se juntou a nós alguns minutos depois, se sentindo completamente desapontado.

Não havia animais grandes nos arredores.

Ele se enterrou no chão.

- Precisamos ir mais longe que isso. Não tem nada aqui.

- Nada? Você acabou com um grupo de alces. – Jasper rebateu.

- Alces! Esse é o problema. Fácil demais. Da próxima vez nós vamos para Everglades.

- Não é uma idéia ruim. – Jasper concordou olhando para mim.

Eu também não gostava de caçar por perto, mas ultimamente era só o que eu fazia.

Nunca forcei ninguém a me acompanhar. Era sempre escolha deles.

O Everglades era como um restaurante para nós. Era só pegar o menu e fazer o pedido. Ursos, leões da montanha e outros grandes animais viviam no gigantesco pântano da Flórida.

- A mãe da Bella mora na Flórida, não é? Então de antemão já digo que nada de "é longe demais".

Eu ri e Jasper me acompanhou.

Emmett estava meio irritado.

- Não precisava beber tudo de uma vez. – disse a ele.

- Não vamos encontrar nada aqui além de alces e cervos, e está cedo demais para voltar para casa, então não começa – ele disse olhando para mim.

Eu queria voltar mais cedo – eu sempre queria isso - mas não tinha a intenção de mencionar isso a eles.

- Você realmente precisa de um urso. – disse sarcasticamente.

- Eu preciso me distrair. Depois da festa com os recém-criados as coisas ficaram ainda mais tediosas. Nós nunca vamos encontra nada como aquilo novamente. – ele lamentou e flashes de sua luta com os jovens vampiros cruzaram sua mente.

Senti minha testa franzir.

- Eu realmente espero que esteja certo. – sentei exatamente onde estava, incapaz de deixar de pensar nas coisas que ainda poderiam afetar Bella. Perigos do mundo humano.

- Tenho que dizer... as coisas ficaram muito mais interessantes desde que a pequena passou a fazer parte da família.

Meu rosto se contorceu em desaprovação. As coisas passaram a ficar mais _perigosas_ para Bella. Isso sim.

- Você ainda está preocupado com ela, não está? – Emmett perguntou incrédulo ao ler minha expressão.

Suspirei.

- Não com o presente – não totalmente - mas com o futuro. Bella não é como Rosalie ou Alice. As coisas são mais fáceis para vocês.

- Sim, mas as coisas vão mudar em breve. É só contar os dias, certo? Treze de agosto está ai. Pensamento positivo.

- Eu não vou mudá-la no dia do casamento. Você enlouqueceu?

- Ninguém espera que você faça isso no dia do casamento. O sangue de alce subiu até a cabeça dele e está fazendo mal.

Jasper deu um tapa caprichado na parte de trás da cabeça de Emmett.

- Hey! Se quiser lutar a gente luta. Esme não está aqui para te proteger – ele se agachou.

- Não sou eu que preciso de proteção... e eu não vou lutar com você. O sopapo foi só uma questão de bom senso.

Emmett rosnou retornando a sua posição original.

- Vocês dois tem sérios problemas – afirmei.

- Falou o vampiro que está prestes a se casar com uma humana – Emmett riu novamente e riu sozinho.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

Típico de Emmett achar graça em tudo.

- Já pensou quando irá fazer... quando irá mudá-la? - Jasper perguntou com muita seriedade.

Aquele era um assunto muito complicado para mim.

Eu não sabia como fazer, muito menos quando.

A primeira parte era minha responsabilidade. Queria poder ser capaz de protegê-la de toda a dor do processo.

Sabia que era impossível. Bella se iria se contorcer em agonia por dias.

Não havia outra forma de fazer isso.

- O "quando" é Bella que irá decidir. – murmurei sem dar a menor ênfase a minhas palavras. – Eu só sei que não será imediatamente após o casamento.

Essa era outra coisa que me preocupava.

Eu não sabia se seria capaz de tocá-la sem machucá-la. Era estúpido de minha parte até mesmo pensar em fazer isso. Mas desde aquela noite em meu quarto eu não consigo deixar de pensar nisso.

Emmett e Jasper esperaram para que eu continuasse.

Respirei fundo, não por vergonha em me abrir com meus irmãos – isso não era um problema – mas porque todas as vezes que era necessário repetir a promessa que fiz a ela em voz alta, me fazia sentir um monstro sem escrúpulos.

- Eu fiz uma promessa a Bella – uma promessa que não sei se vou conseguir cumprir...

Respirei fundo novamente antes de continuar.

– Pelo menos sem machucá-la. Quero dizer... o que ela quer é perfeitamente natural, o problema é que eu não sou "natural"...

_Você está sendo vago, Edward_. – Jasper pensou.

Eles estavam completamente confusos.

Tentei explicar.

- Bella quer ter... uma lua de mel de verdade _antes_ de qualquer mudança – finalmente disse.

Mal podia acreditar que realmente concordei com aquilo. Era loucura.Não podia ser feito.

Mas queria tanto que ela dissesse sim. E quando ela disse...

_Quando você diz "lua de mel de verdade", você está falando..._

- Sim, Emmett. É exatamente isso que quero dizer.

Sua mente às vezes era gráfica demais.

- Oh! – ele exclamou.

Jasper franziu sua testa.

_Você pretende manter a promessa? – _ele perguntou silenciosamente.

- Eu _quero_ manter minha palavra, mas eu não sei o que esperar. Eu não sei se vai ser possível... ela acha que eu não vou machucá-la. Eu, no entanto não estou tão certo disso.

Era normal duvidar de algo no qual eu não tinha a menor experiência. Já era difícil o suficiente manter minha mente no lugar - tentando lembrar que ela era delicada e quebradiça – quando ela me beijava.

- Que situação peculiar... de uma forma eu entendo de onde ela tira tamanha confiança. Depois de todo esse tempo com ela... você nunca a machucou e vocês mantém um certo nível de intimidade.

- Sim...

- Mas é diferente – Emmett me interrompeu – Não é a mesma coisa.

- Eu sei, por isso estou preocupado.

- Você e Bella são diferentes de tudo que já vi... acho que de tudo que _nós_ já vimos. – Jasper disse olhando para Emmett, buscando por sua confirmação. Ele balançou a cabeça concordando com Jasper – Você já experimentou o sangue dela e nada se compara ao prazer que o sangue humano nos proporciona.

_Você já passou pelo teste mais difícil de todos. – _ele continuou em silêncio.

- E ao invés de... matá-la, você a salvou naquele dia. Então talvez não seja tão difícil como está imaginando. – Emmett concluiu.

Ambos estavam tentando olhar para a situação de uma forma positiva. Tentando não me deixar ainda mais apavorado.

Porque era assim que me sentia.

E quem melhor que Jasper para saber disso?

A imagem do corpo de Bella dilacerado em meus braços era algo que me perseguia.

Era algo horrível de se imaginar.

Ela esperando por consumação, amor e prazer e tudo que ela teria era sua vida roubada...

Emmett quebrou o silêncio, tentando amenizar o clima que de repente se tornou pesado demais.

- Eu prometo tentar me comportar e deixar para fazer piadas quando toda essa história acabar e Bella se tornar uma de nós... fisicamente.

Não pude conter uma risada quando vi porque ele disse isso.

- Rosalie realmente sabe como apertar sua coleira – brinquei.

Ele rosnou e tentou me atacar... sem sucesso.

A caminho de volta foi curto – estava correndo mais rápido do que de costume.

Passei em casa por insistência de Alice. Já fazia dois dias que não a via e sua voz ao telefone era ácida.

Assim que cruzei a porta – bem antes de Jasper e Emmett - ela me olhou irritada.

- Muito obrigada, Edward.

Esme e Rosalie estavam sentadas ao lado dela, com um grande catálogo com fotos de bolo nas mãos.

Tentei ver ao que ela se referia e...

- Oh... Sinto muito...

Ela me interrompeu.

- Sim... _Oh_! Mas suas desculpas não vão ajudar.

- Alice – Esme chamou sua atenção. Rosalie deixou o grande catálogo com Esme e partiu em direção a Emmett.

- Apenas ia dizer que sinto muito por você não conseguir ver mais nada. Não estava me desculpando.

Não havia motivos para desculpas.

Alice estava contando com seu talento onisciente para poder ver como todos receberiam o que ela estava planejando, mas ontem, ela ficou cega.

Bella havia formalizado sua decisão. Seth está na lista de convidados, assim no Tanya, Kate, Carmen e Eleazar.

Irina ainda guardava rancor de nossa decisão.

Alice bufou e cruzou os braços – exatamente como uma criança fazendo pirraça.

- Eu apenas sugeri que nós convidássemos Seth – disse – Se não está vendo nada é porque Bella decidiu que ela o quer aqui. Não precisa fazer uma tempestade em um copo d'água. É só um pequeno desafio. Você é ótima para planejar esse tipo de coisa.

Tentei amaciá-la. Não funcionou completamente – ela ainda estava chateada.

- Tudo bem. – Alice respirou fundo se vendo sem nenhum opção.

Eu tentei não sorri por sua irritação. Ela estava se comportando como a típica e americanizada planejadora de casamentos dos filmes de Hollywood.

Subi e coloquei uma muda limpa de roupa e quando desci novamente, Jasper estava ao lado de Alice.

Eu peguei algo na mente de Esme que me deixou meio pasmo.

- Ela quer? – perguntei a ela.

- Sim – Alice foi quem respondeu – Ela ofereceu. Você não precisa parecer tão surpreso. Rosalie vem se comportando muito bem ultimamente. Eu até suspeito que ela goste de Bella. Mas você a conhece, mesmo que isso seja verdade, ela não vai admitir tão cedo.

Rosalie e todo seu ciúme sem sentido com relação a Bella, fazia parte do passado. Não era novidade para mim. Ainda assim me surpreendi ao saber que ela queria fazer parte – ativa – da cerimônia.

Conhecendo Rosalie como conhecia, sabia que seu ato não era completamente em prol de Bella e eu.

Estava certo de que por um curto minuto, ela queria estar sob os holofotes, como o centro das atenções. Mesmo esse sendo o caso, seria ótimo. Ela tinha grande talento para música e esse era um enorme passo para ela.

A casa de Bella estava escura – o que era o esperado, já se passava de três da manhã. Entrei rapidamente por sua janela, sentindo o alívio tomar conta de mim.

Finalmente estava onde queria.

Ela estava dormindo tranquilamente no lado esquerdo da cama. Me sentei - com cuidado para não perturbar seu sono – ao lado dela e ali fiquei.

Por mais complicada que a vida pudesse ser, por mais que as preocupações ocupassem parte de minha mente... eu era sempre capaz de esquecer tudo por um momento. Quando estava com ela.

Agora a imagem se formava sem obstáculos em minha mente.

Eu podia vê-la toda vestida de branco, andando em um ritmo medido, ao lado de Charlie, sorrindo largamente e seus olhos brilhando com a excitação do momento. Pronta para ser minha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Edward

Eu poderia facilmente passar toda a eternidade beijando Bella.

Nunca em toda a minha longa vida havia experimentado algo tão poderoso. Seus lábios eram _tão_ doces e macios.

Era _difícil – _uma das coisas mais difíceis coisas que já fiz - me manter concentrado e me comportar como um cavalheiro.

Precisei entrelaçar os meus dedos em seu cabelo para não deixar minhas mãos correrem soltas por seu corpo.

Isso seria uma péssima idéia. Pelo menos agora – ou nos próximos dias - enquanto ela ainda era macia e cheia de vida. Ainda humana.

Tentei explicar isso a ela centenas de vezes. Bella nunca iria entender.

Ultimamente, eu tenho me permitido ir um pouco mais longe que de costume, mas só um pouco. Existiam limites que até pouco tempo atrás eu não considerava ultrapassar - eles apenas faziam parte de minhas fantasias.

Essa foi uma forma que encontrei para aprender a administrar sensações tão poderosas e até certo ponto desconhecidas para mim.

Bella não facilitava. Nem um pouco. Sua confiança em meu autocontrole era excessiva e imprudente.

Não merecia essa confiança. Não a merecia e mesmo assim a queria. Só para mim.

Por mais satisfatória que a parte física possa vir a ser, ainda existia outra coisa que eu queria ainda mais.

O dia em que Bella iria dizer "sim"... para mim. O dia em que ela se tornaria oficialmente uma Cullen.

Isabella Cullen.

Uma de suas mãos estava presa em meus cabelos e a outra acariciando a pele de meu pescoço, clavícula... meu peito.

Estava ciente que estávamos no meio da sala de Charlie em plena luz do dia – o filme que deveríamos estar assistindo, passando ao fundo.

Às vezes era complicado encontrar forças para parar e não ir à diante...

Carlisle conseguiu me deixar um pouco mais confiante. Ele tinha fé em mim. Meus irmãos também. Mesmo assim, ninguém negava o perigo que Bella correria.

Era bom saber em como ela se sentia a vontade comigo – nesses momentos não havia espaço para sua timidez.

Todo o seu corpo queimava. Mais que o usual.

O sangue preenchendo todo espaço disponível.

Minha garganta estava em chamas, no entanto não era nada comparado as outras sensações.

Bella tinha efeito direto sobre meu ego - eu gostava das reações que causava nela.

E as reações que ela causava em mim...

Afastei meus lábios dos seus, deixando-a respirar e precisando urgentemente colocar minha cabeça no lugar e _parar_.

O perfume de sua respiração, seu hálito, assim tão próximo de meu rosto, tornava difícil tomar qualquer decisão sensata.

Tão delicioso. Tão doce.

Não posso me dar ao luxo de perder o controle. Pensei.

Não estava me referindo ao presente. Estava pensando no futuro.

De repente estava me sentindo apavorado. Não com as sensações desconhecidas, mas sim com o seu poder sobre mim.

Se eu não conseguisse me controlar...

- O que foi? – Bella perguntou ao ler o estresse em minha face.

Respirei fundo e decidi não revelar meu medo. De novo.

Ela já o conhecia e não o aceitava.

- Acho que seria sábio de nossa parte parar antes que Charlie chegue em casa. – e eu decidi brincar - Você está em uma posição muito comprometedora.

Ela corou violentamente e riu um pouquinho.

A forma em que estávamos entrelaçados não era exatamente algo que eu normalmente me permitiria.

Bella suspirou, sentando-se e passando os dedos pelos cabelos, tentando organizar seus longos fios.

Eu também precisava me recompor e ri de sua expressão enquanto o fazia.

Ela parecia desapontada, mas não reclamou.

Eu também estava – desapontamento era uma das coisas que sentia, juntamente com medo e a insegurança.

- Você deveria estar se comportando e não tentando me fazer perder o controle. – murmurei brincando.

- Eu não estou tentando fazer nada. – ela disse entrelaçando o braço no meu. – Nós temos um acordo. Não vou quebrá-lo e nem você.

Será que ela conseguiu ler a dúvida em meus olhos há pouco?

Não querendo entrar nesse assunto em particular agora – eu ainda precisava de mais tempo para entender suas repercussões – e tirando proveito de sua deixa...

- Já que tocou no assunto... ainda temos algumas pendências desse acordo para resolver.

Pelo menos diretamente com ela. Eu já tinha feito minha parte e escolhido os carros. Rose e Emmett me ajudaram.

E sim... _Os _carros.

Bella iria surtar, mas ganharia dois.

Seria lógico... se Bella fosse dirigir algo mais potente que sua velha e enferrujada picape, esse algo fosse ser igualmente resistente. Com essa mesma linha de racionício... ela não precisaria de nada tão resistente no futuro, e como velocidade era a paixão de minha raça...

Minhas idéias eram um pouco extravagantes para o que ela estava acostumada. Mas as coisas já iriam mudar de qualquer maneira.

Sabia de antemão como seria sua reação ao ver seu presente. E eu sabia disso por conhecê-la bem e não por Alice.

Muito na vida de Bella estava mudando, seria mais do que ideal não jogar tudo em cima dela de uma única vez.

Ela não precisava saber que os carros estavam para ser entregues a qualquer momento e em que quantidade seriam. Não agora.

- Ham? – ela fingiu não entender.

Revirei meus olhos para ela.

- Era parte do acordo... eu tenho permissão para comprar um carro para você, lembra?

- Sim, eu disse isso, mas eu já tenho um carro. – ela disse defensivamente. Ela esperava que eu deixasse essa parte de lado – Por que precisaria de outro?

- A idéia não é que você tenha dois carros para uso _rotineiro_ – enfatizei a palavra - e sim que aposente o seu. Já está na hora.

Passando da hora na realidade.

A picape gemia ao ser ligada, exatamente como uma pessoa que estava em seu leito de morte.

- Mas eu amo meu carro – ela disse baixinho – E nós não estipulamos data para essa parte... para o novo carro. Então por que a pressa?

Porque você ficaria linda dentro de uma Mercedes de luxo preta. Pensei.

- Não estou com pressa. – menti – E você está certa... nós não estipulamos data, então que tal isso... eu apenas te dou o novo quando o seu... falecer.

Essa palavra pareceu estranhamente apropriada.

- Perdão? Falecer? Minha picape? Eu acho que não. – ela sorriu com certa presunção. Bella parecia certa de que isso nunca iria acontecer.

- Eu na realidade suspeito que ela seja imortal... como alguém que conheço.

Revirei meus olhos.

Sentiria-me ofendido por ser comparado a uma picape velha se não soubesse que ela realmente tinha sentimentos pelo velho carro.

- Temos que chegar a um acordo nessa parte. Você prometeu.

Ela me prometeu tudo naquela noite.

Bella suspirou.

- Tudo bem... – sua testa vincou e seu lábio inferior se sobressaiu.–Mas apenas _se_ minha picape parar de funcionar... o que provavelmente não irá acontecer.

Poderia acontecer... com um pouco de ajuda.

- Então temos um acordo. Agora, vamos terminar de ver o filme porque Charlie estará em casa logo.

- Certo. Filme.

Toda a cidade já sabia. Os convites já haviam sido enviados. A notícia, como Bella previu, foi motivo de fofoca.

Eu me preocupei um pouco. Não sabia como isso iria afeta-la – Bella odiava ser o centro das atenções.

O que me surpreendeu, foi como tudo _me_ afetou.

O tom dos pensamentos quase conseguiram me tirar do sério.

Por que era tão difícil entender? Sabia melhor do que todos como as pessoas podiam ser rápidas em julgar coisas as quais não entendiam. Mas isso não diminuiu minha irritação.

Uma tarde passei no supermercado para Bella – ela estava de castigo com Alice, experimentando o vestido e eu não tinha permissão para ficar na casa – então para ganhar tempo com ela mais tarde, decidi pegar sua lista de compras e colocar a mão na massa.

Eu deveria começar a me acostumar a lidar com alimentos sólidos se eu tinha a intenção de algum dia cozinhar para Bella.

As pessoas ao meu redor estavam... surpresas no mínimo.

_**Tão jovem e já comprometido. Algumas pessoas não sabem no que estão se metendo**__ – _a mulher no caixa pensou.

A Sra. Lewis que estava atrás de mim na fila também não poupou críticas.

_**Aposto que ela está grávida... e de propósito. Por que mais eles correriam tanto com um casamento? Bom para ela, não perdeu tempo. **_

Paguei e sai sem olhar para ninguém.

Ter humanos estragando o que era a melhor fase de minha vida até agora não era admissível.

Eu não me importava com que as pessoas pensavam de mim, mas quando duvidavam da índole de Bella me sentia ofendido.

Dirigi por mais dez minutos antes de voltar para a casa de Bella. Alice já teve o tempo que precisava.

Quando cheguei, ela não estava mais lá. Ela empre me evitava quando precisava pensar nos detalhes do vestido.

Não que eu estivesse tentando ver nada... nessa parte eu estava me comportando e deixando por conta da imaginação.

Não sei quantas vezes pensei nas possibilidades...

Bati de leve na porta que estava semi aberta e coloquei a cabeça para dentro.

- É seguro entrar?

- Sim... entre, Edward. – Charlie quem respondeu.

Era um sábado e ele ficaria em casa o dia todo.

- Sua irmã já foi e a casa está habitável novamente – ele fez careta ao dizer as palavras.

Ele pensou em sua sala toda cheia de tecidos até poucos minutos atrás.

Se restava alguma dúvida, agora não havia mais. Bella definitivamente puxou sua aversão a atenção de Charlie.

- Vou colocar as compras na cozinha.

- Você não precisava fazer isso. – ele disse – _**Está tentando me fazer parecer preguiçoso? **_– ele pensou sarcasticamente.

Pelo menos ele não estava irritado.

Isso levaria mais tempo do que previ. Pelo menos agora ele não pensa em dezenas de maneiras diferentes de me matar.

Não que alguma realmente fosse eficiente.

- Eu sei, mas você e Bella estavam ocupados e como Alice me expulsou... eu precisava de algo para fazer.

- Humm... não entendi porque ela fez isso. Bella ficou com ela lá em cima o tempo todo.

Ela fez isso porque eu sou um vampiro que pode ler pensamentos. Pensei em dizer. Também pensei em sua reação se realmente ouvisse essas palavras.

Charlie não gostava mais de mim agora que no passado, mas estava tentando ser civilizado.

Coloquei as sacolas em cima da mesa e Bella desceu as escadas correndo.

- Ele está na cozinha. – Charlie informou a ela.

- Hey, você fez minhas compras... – ela disse surpresa ao entrar na cozinha.

- Eu disse que iria.

- Achei que estava brincando – Bella começou a retirar os itens da sacola.

- Bom, eu não podia ficar aqui, eu não queria ir para casa agora...

- Obrigada. – ela ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar meus lábios.

- Por nada. Eu ganho mais tempo com você desse jeito e você evita sair em público. – eu sabia que ela estava se escondendo.

Depois do jantar e um pouco antes de sairmos o telefone tocou – estávamos indo para minha casa. Queria repassar com ela tudo o que seria feito e como ocorreria a transformação e queria Carlisle estivesse comigo. Ele viu mais transformações do que eu. Não havia ninguém melhor. Bom... talvez Jasper, mas sua experiência foi condicionada de forma diferente.

Ela conversou por mais de meia hora com Ângela. E a garota parecia realmente feliz por nós. Surpresa, mas feliz.

Aquela foi a única ligação que Bella recebeu para ser parabenizada.

Tinha certeza que ela estava feliz por isso.

Aqueles momentos não estavam entre os meus favoritos, mas apenas devido ao tema. Conversar sobre a dor que estava por vim, sobre os primeiros anos como recém criada não era exatamente o que tinha em mente para nossas noites, contudo era necessário.

- Com seu peso, eu posso calcular a quantidade máxima de morfina que seu corpo é capaz de receber sem que você entre em falência respiratória. Depois que a medicação surtir o efeito desejado, Edward irá assumir.

_E eu estarei lá para você, todos nós estaremos_. – ele pensou.

Ela apenas balançava a cabeça lentamente, absorvendo o que estava sendo dito.

- Como sabe, não temos como ter certeza se a morfina irá fazer efeito, então a dor pode _sim_ ser parte da mudança.

- Eu entendo. – ela disse.

- Você pode mudar de idéia na hora que quiser. – perdi a conta de quantas vezes havia repetido essa frase.

- Eu sei que posso.

Ela também repetia muito isso.

O assunto era algo tão comum na casa que ninguém mais, além de Carlisle e eu, se prendia a ele.

Emmett e Jasper estavam na frente do computador jogando alguma poker online com os profissionais.

Alice, Rose e Esme estavam no segundo andar ainda decidindo sobre a decoração.

Desde que reservamos a data, Jasper e Emmett quase não estavam tendo tempo com suas respectivas esposas.

Elas estavam ocupadas demais.

Continuamos conversando por horas, Bella não tinha hora marcada para voltar para casa. Às vezes eu era quem insistia. Charlie não precisava de mais motivos para rejeitar minha presença.

- Esperem. – Alice gritou descendo as escadas com apenas um movimento. Seus braços com três pequenas caixas de presentes.

- Alguns convites já foram entregues e as pessoas começaram a enviar os presentes. – ela informou a Bella.

- Como eu não sabia sobre isso? – perguntei.

- Eles chegaram hoje cedo. Você não estava aqui. E eu estava ocupada demais para pensar nisso. – ela olhou para Bella – Tem mais alguns lá cima, pouca coisa, mas esses são os que eu sei que você vai gostar. O resto são coisas de utilidade doméstica. É isso que se ganha por não fazer uma lista. – ela fez careta – Durante a semana você deve receber mais alguns. Por tradição só se deve abrir os presentes depois do casamento... mas vou deixar passar.

- Eu não vou usar nada disso. – Bella murmurou.

- Esses você vai. – Alice entregou as pequenas caixas para Bella e depois beijou seu rosto - Durma _bem_.

Quando deixei Bella em casa – Charlie já estava dormindo – então só precisei devolver o carro à garagem e lhe dar alguns minutos antes de voltar para seu quarto.

Quando cheguei, ela estava pronta para dormir. Seu cabelo caia molhado sobre seus ombros.

Seu cheiro se tornava mais potente.

Os presentes ainda fechados.

- Eu estava te esperando. É para nós.

- Esses três são especialmente para você. Então não se preocupe. Podemos abrir amanhã, se quiser.

- Fechado. Posso te fazer uma pergunta idiota? Estou curiosa com uma coisa.

Eu ri. Quando esse não era o caso?

- Pergunte. – disse retirando o edredom de sua cama e arrumando seu travesseiro. Ela precisava dormir. O dia foi longo.

Bella deitou, e eu a cobri, deitando-me ao seu lado.

- É bem idiota. – ela me alertou.

- Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa. E eu duvido que seja uma pergunta idiota.

- Bom... – ela bocejou – eu só estava imaginando... eu sei que vocês tomam banho e tudo mais...

Eu ri e ela não terminou a pergunta. Sabia o que ela queria saber.

- Não existe uma freqüência exata. Normalmente depois de caçar ou para lavar o cabelo. Não temos que nos preocupar com suor e outros fluidos corpóreos como já sabe, mas a água quente é agradável. Então às vezes fazemos todos os dias. Depende. Eu inclusive ocasionalmente escovo meus dentes. Especialmente depois de caçar.

- Hummm...

- Alguma outra pergunta? Ou quer dormir agora?

- Eu tenho outra pergunta.

- Manda.

- Para onde vamos depois do casamento?

Balancei minha cabeça.

- Essa parte é surpresa. Você vai saber quando chegar lá.

O local de nossa lua de mel foi uma das primeiras coisas que pensei. Aquela única noite que deixei Bella adormecer sozinha – e eu não estava caçando – foi a noite em que Esme colocou ao meu dispor o seu pequeno pedaço de paraíso no Brasil.

Eu já estava pensando em um lugar remoto e tropical quando ela fez a oferta.

Haviam detalhes que precisavam ser levados em consideração. O calor da ilha brasileira iria aumentar um pouco a temperatura de meu corpo e tornar as coisas mais fáceis para Bella.

Sem mencionar que se tudo desse certo, esse lugar se tornaria especial e por isso era melhor se fosse algo que já estivesse em família.

Apesar de toda a culpa e medo, eu também estava me sentindo eufórico. Minha cabeça estava uma bagunça. Eu não conseguia me concentrar apenas no que poderia dar certo. Sempre me via pensando em como tudo poderia ir mal.

Nunca tive tanta coisa importante acontecendo em minha vida e tão rápido... Eu teria que dar o melhor de mim... a vida de Bella dependia disso. Todo o meu mundo dependia disso.

Erros eram inaceitáveis.

**COMENTEM...**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella

Essa foi uma das poucas noites onde minha presença na casa dos Cullens não resultou em uma discussão sobre minha transformação.

Foi um alívio. Não sabia até quando poderia esconder o fato de estar ciente de que a morfina não surtia efeito algum quando associada ao veneno. Edward tinha facilidade em ler as expressões em meu rosto.

O assunto da noite foi Irina. Porque quando chegamos, Carlisle estava ao telefone com Tanya. Alice, que estava sentada no banco do piano de Edward, mantinha sua expressão atipicamente fechada.

Alice se sentiu pessoalmente ofendida pela recusa de sua "prima" em comparecer a cerimônia. Ela estava tentando ver o futuro; talvez ver uma possível reaproximação antes do dia D. E ela não estava tendo sucesso. Não da forma que queria.

Irina ainda guardava rancor dos lobos, e possivelmente de mim também.

Eu era egoísta o suficiente para não me importar. O grande problema – para mim – seria se ela resolvesse comparecer. Eu já estava receosa o suficiente com o fato de ter vampiros estranhos e lobisomens juntos em um único ambiente.

Os Cullens haviam começado a separar tudo aquilo que não utilizavam mais, organizando os objetos em caixas para doação. Edward não tinha começado a mexer nas coisas dele, então insisti que fizéssemos agora.

- Deixa pra lá, Alice. – Edward disse a ela enquanto separava seus livros.

Ele guardava os livros no escritório de Carlisle e era lá que estávamos. Alice no acompanhou. Ela estava sentada no chão, com as pernas cruzadas – apenas nos observando e reclamando. Seu rosto se contorcendo delicadamente em desaprovação.

- É um insulto. – ela continuou – Depois de tudo que passamos juntos... você deveria estar chateado também.

- Ela pode fazer o que quiser. Eu não preciso dela aqui. – suas palavras carregavam ressentimento.

- Edward. – eu disse. Ele não precisava falar assim.

- Irina fez a escolha dela, Bella. E ela escolheu Laurent no lugar de nossa família – sua voz era seca - Alice está certa, é um insulto, mas o que podemos fazer?

Alice suspirou.

- Ainda bem Tanya e Kate não compartilham do mesmo sentimento que ela. Seria muito triste, especialmente para Carlisle se nossas famílias se afastassem.

- Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer – Edward afirmou.

- Talvez... Tanya deve estar se remoendo de curiosidade. – Alice comentou olhando para mim.

Eu corei e voltei meus olhos para os livros. Era doloroso fazer comparações entre uma jovem - e provavelmente bela - imortal e eu – e isso era algo que sempre acontecia quando o nome de Tanya era mencionado.

Sabia que tudo não passava de insegurança minha, mas constantemente me atormentava com a idéia de conhecê-la. Eu não estava ansiosa por essa parte.

Edward jogou mais alguns livros no chão. Ele os escolhia tão rápido que eu não fazia idéia qual sistema ele estava utilizando.

Eu não reconheci nenhum dos títulos ou autores.

- É isso. – ele disse a Alice.

- Eu pego as caixas. – ela disse desaparecendo e retornando alguns segundos depois. Com a mesma velocidade, ela colocou os livros na caixa de forma organizada e as selou com uma fita transparente.

- Okay... agora só falta separar as roupas, mas posso fazer isso amanhã. – ela olhou para mim – Deseja doar suas roupas também?

- E usar o que?

- Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em ajudar reformular seu guarda-roupa. Você está precisando.

- Oh... então não tem nada haver com doar e sim em brincar de Barbie comigo de novo. Legal.

Ela riu alto, mas o som permaneceu delicado como sempre.

- Em breve você deixará de resistir. Eu posso ver isso. – ela parecia certa do que dizia - Vou deixá-los sozinhos... e vou precisar do seu carro amanhã por toda a manhã, tudo bem?

- Claro.

- Te vejo amanhã, Bella. Pense com carinho em minha oferta. Eu adoro ir fazer compras com você.

Revirei meus olhos enquanto ela desaparecia. Não pude deixar de sorrir. O mal humor não tomava conta de Alice por muito tempo. Eu a amava tanto. Éramos tão diferentes e ainda assim nos dávamos _tão_ bem.

Só percebi que Edward estava olhando para mim alguns segundos depois. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso estampado no rosto. Aquele olhar sempre me fazia corar violentamente e meu coração pareceu querer sair do meu peito. Como ele podia ouvir tudo muito bem o pequeno sorriso aumentou junto com as batidas de meu coração- ainda me perguntava se ele era real ou apenas uma ilusão bem elaborada de minha mente. E, se ele era real, como uma criatura de tamanha perfeição pode se apaixonar por mim? Eu não entendia. Assim como todo o restante da cidade. Pensei sarcasticamente.

- Pode me dizer o que pensando, por favor? – ele perguntou, me colocando sentada em seu colo em um dos sofás. Seus braços envolveram minha cintura.

Ótimo.

- Só em como você é perfeito. O mesmo de sempre.

Ele pareceu ignorar minhas palavras. Seus olhos analisaram o meu rosto por um momento.

- Você parece feliz. – ele afirmou, mas puder ouvir a dúvida em sua voz.

- Isso é porque eu estou feliz. – disse honestamente.

E estava. Passava quase todos os meus dias – e noites – com ele. Não podia pedir por nada melhor do que isso. Seus rigorosos limites – com relação ao nosso contato físico – se expandiram. Não muito, mas o suficiente. Bom... suficiente para o momento. Imaginei se ele estava fazendo isso para se testar. Testar seu controle.

Para mim todo esse medo que ele sentia era desnecessário. Não existia ninguém nesse mundo com o mesmo nível de autocontrole que Edward. Ele não poderia me machucar. Nunca. Era ridículo até mesmo considerar esse fato.

Mas esse não era o caso agora. O conhecia bem e sabia exatamente para onde essa conversa estava indo. Ele ainda achava que eu deveria esperar um pouco mais. E eu tinha que ser compreensiva. Era difícil para ele aceitar.

Tinha distraí-lo. Entrar nesse assunto – de novo - não nos levaria a lugar algum e eu não gostava de vê-lo angustiado. Se ao menos existisse alguma forma de provar para ele que toda essa preocupação era desnecessária.

- Sabe o que me deixaria mais feliz ainda? – perguntei deixando meus dedos escorregarem de seu pescoço para seu ombro. Eu quase nunca pedia nada a ele e quando pedia, ele ficava claramente feliz em conceder, seja lá o que fosse.

- Eu gostaria muito de saber...

Funcionou. Um pouco.

A casa estava cheia de vampiros para que eu pudesse pedir o que realmente queria... e normalmente eu não pediria, apenas agiria. Então revirei minha cabeça em busca de algo relevante.

Eu não era boa em improvisar, mas lembrei de algo útil.

- Se você me contasse para onde vamos... depois... você sabe.

Era patético em como eu tinha dificuldades em dizer a palavra. Até mesmo pensar.

Essa era a segunda vez que tocava nesse assunto. Quase não perdi tempo pensando em onde passaríamos a noite, mas estaria mentindo se não admitisse – pelo menos para mim mesma – que estava um pouco... ansiosa.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu um pouquinho.

- Isso não. Sinto muito.

- Nem mesmo uma dica? – insisti, mas não por curiosidade.

- Não. Mas, você pode me pedir qualquer outra coisa...

Fingi pensar um pouco.

- Você gostaria de ir a Seattle? Podemos comprar algumas coisas que seriam uteis para você. Como livros e talvez um laptop... você meio precisa de um.

- Eu já tenho um computador.

- Aquilo não é um computador, Bella.

- Acho que Charlie ficaria ofendido se eu trocasse o computador que ele me deu por um dos seus.

Ele franziu a testa, considerando minhas palavras.

- Viu? Melhor deixar as coisas como estão... por enquanto.

- Sim... mas é melhor que você supere essa aversão a presentes bem rápido. Uma vez minha esposa...

- Eu sei, eu sei.

Eu estava tentando distraí-lo e acabei sendo distraída.

O assunto foi evitado, o que era uma vitória. Ele – de todas as pessoas – deveria estar aproveitando cada segundo dessa época improvável. Edward era quem havia insistido com toda essa história de casamento. Era coisa dele.

Eu tinha outras coisas para me preocupar. Coisas que no momento não estavam ligadas a Edward. Não diretamente. E não coisas, por assim dizer, pessoas ou pessoa. Como o fato de meu melhor amigo que agora se encontrava "desaparecido".

Quando cheguei em casa naquela noite, Charlie estava ao telefone com Billy. Eles estavam discutindo. Como toda boa adolescente, me vi curiosa e sentei na sala tentando entender o motivo da desavença. Depois de ouvir as reclamações de meu pai por alguns minutos que fui entender.

Jacob havia fugido de casa. Palavras de Charlie.

Minha garganta de repente pareceu inchar e meu peito apertar.

Jacob não estava mais em casa.

Sabia que ele não tinha fugido no sentido literal da palavra. Sabia que fisicamente ele estava bem e que Billy provavelmente conhecia seu paradeiro – toda aquela comunicação silenciosa entre lobos provavelmente estava se mostrando útil.

Agora o ar também fugiu de meus pulmões. Eu consegui fazer com que sua própria casa se tornasse um lugar indesejável. Eu consegui expulsa-lo de seu próprio lar.

Naquela noite e em toda as outras, mantive a dor e a culpa em segredo. Não mencionei uma palavra sequer a Edward. Ele não precisava sofrer comigo.

Na manhã seguinte, um pouco depois de Charlie sair para o trabalho, recebi uma ligação de Seth para me parabenizar quando eu estava prestes a sair para comprar algumas coisas no mercado para Charlie.

- Hey, Bella! Meus parabéns.

- Obrigada, Seth.

- Desculpe por não ligar antes, eu tenho pegado mais rondas...

- Oh, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que as coisas estão... um pouco mais complicadas do que antes.

- Mmm... Charlie te contou? – ele sabia como o assunto era delicado para mim.

- Sim. Você sabe onde ele está?

- Não exatamente, ele não sabe onde está. Sabemos que ele está... bem. Jake precisava de espaço e você sabe que isso é uma coisa difícil de se ter por aqui...

Estremeci e quando falei minha voz era baixa.

- Eu sinto muito, Seth. Eu sei que isso não significa muito, mas eu sinto.

- Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, Bella.

Fechei meus olhos e encostei a testa na parede tentando segurar as lágrimas sem sucesso. Não conseguia encontrar minha voz depois disso.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes dele continuar.

- Como vão os preparativos? Você deve estar ocupada. – ele perguntou, claramente tentando me distrair.

Eu respirei fundo tentando me acalmar.

- Alice está cuidando de tudo. Você vai estar lá?

Sabia que ele iria. Alice não consegue ver quase nada relacionado à cerimônia e a festa há alguns dias.

- Lógico. Por que não iria?

Por Jacob. Pensei.

- Você não vai ter problemas se aparecer? Com seus amigos...

- Relaxa, Bella. Os Cullens estão em bons lençois aqui... especialmente depois do que Carlisle fez por Jake.

Os Cullens estavam em bons lençois. Eu não.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? Você pode dizer não. Vou entender.

- Manda.

- Posso te ligar... quero dizer, se você tiver notícias... eu posso...

- Eu te mantenho atualizada, não se preocupe.

Suspirei aliviada por saber que pelo menos ele não guardava ressentimentos.

- Obrigada, Seth. De verdade. Muito obrigada.

- Diz "oi" para Edward. Vou parar de te alugar agora, você deve ter uma milhão de coisas importantes para fazer.

- Aham, como ir ao mercado. Muito importante.

Ele riu despreocupado.

- Falo com você depois, Bella.

- Tchau, Seth.

Coloquei o telefone no gancho e respirei fundo.

Foi bom falar com ele. A angústia que sentia quando pensava em Jacob não diminuiu, pelo contrário, apenas aumentou. Ao menos agora tinha como saber como ele realmente estava. Não que isso fosse uma coisa boa. Mas parecia mais do que justo que eu sofresse com ele.

Culpa me tomou – de novo. Eu me policiava quando estava perto de Edward, então pensava em Jacob com menos frequencia agora. Nos raros momentos em que estava sozinha, deixava o remorso – por ter deixado a situação chegar ao ponto que chegou – e a dor – por ter ferido meu melhor amigo – tomar seu devido lugar dentro de mim.

O risco de me descontrolar era grande, então ignorei o sentimento de depressão e segui com meus planos. Estava chovendo muito – de novo – então peguei minhas chaves e corri para o abrigo de minha picape. Não estava com mínima vontade de sair – queria poder encolher em minha cama e ficar ali lamentando sobre os erros que cometi. Desejando poder voltar atrás; desejando poder ter meu Jacob aqui comigo, da forma que deveria ser, como meu melhor amigo e só isso. Mas como isso não era possível, especialmente porque Edward estaria aqui em menos de uma hora, organizei minha mente para que pudesse me recompor.

Coloquei a chave na ignição e a virei.

O motor fez um barulho estranho, quase que estrangulado e não ligou. Tentei novamente. O mesmo barulho.

- Não, não, não, não, não. Funciona, por favor. – sussurrei.

Tentei de novo e de novo e de novo.

Nada. Deixei minhas mãos caírem em meu colo. Estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Isso não está acontecendo. Por favor, funcione.

Tentei mais uma vez sem sucesso. O motor ao invés de ligar, apenas gemeu. Peguei a chave e voltei correndo para dentro de casa. A pouco não desejei poder ficar aqui? Bom, agora eu não queria mais.

Joguei as chaves em meio às outras e fui para a cozinha. Meus planos para o almoço mudaram, agora que não tinha como comprar o que queria.

Peguei um pedaço de peito de frango, passei água e coloquei em uma vasilha para começar a descongelar – eu teria que usar o microondas de qualquer maneira. Estava frio demais para descongelar sozinho.

Notei que estava agitada.

Não estava planejando ter problemas com minha picape agora, apesar de saber que essas coisas acontecem justamente quando não se planeja. Eu não entendia nada sobre mecânica, então não tinha como olhar...

E então, algo me ocorreu.

Talvez tenha sido planejado... por outra pessoa.

Minha testa franziu enquanto considerava as possibilidades. O timing foi muito preciso. Ele nunca gostou do meu carro...

- Ele não iria fazer isso – pensei alto.

Não era do feitio de Edward sabotar meu carro. Bem, ele fez isso uma vez, mas sua motivação foi completamente diferente. De qualquer forma era conveniente demais que meu carro – meu amado carro – resolvesse não funcionar agora.

Quando ele chegou – apenas alguns minutos depois – eu não estava completamente imersa em minha mais do que merecida depressão. Jacob ainda fazia parte de meus pensamentos, mas a irritação pareceu prevalecer.

- Bella? – ele chamou antes de entrar na cozinha – provavelmente tentando não me assustar.

Ele chegou um pouco mais cedo e eu percebi que estava começando a ter uma de minhas crises de paranóia.

- Hey – a irritação que estava sentindo parecer desvanecer. Incrível em como ele conseguia fazer essas coisas sem sequer tentar.

Ele veio até mim, beijou minha testa e depois pareceu se distrair com o que eu estava fazendo.

- Jantar especial? – ele perguntou.

- Só separando algumas coisas, descongelando outras... você não está com seu carro, está?

- Não, está com Alice, mas só pela manhã. Por que?

- Nada.

Ele franziu a testa insatisfeito com minha resposta. Edward não gostava que eu escondesse meus pensamentos dele, por mais insignificantes que fossem.

- Eu estava planejando fazer algo mais incrementado para Charlie hoje, você sabe, puxar um pouco o saco dele e fazer minha vida um pouco mais fácil e para isso eu precisava ir ao mercado de novo... – meus olhos passaram a sondar seu rosto automaticamente - ... e minha picape está fazendo um som estranho.

- Outro?

- O que quer dizer com outro? Ela estava funcionando perfeitamente até ontem. Bom... até semana passada, na última vez que usei.

Eu mal dirigia meu próprio carro. Sempre indo e vindo da casa de Edward no dele.

- Sua picape não funciona perfeitamente bem desde o século passado, Bella. Seus ouvidos que são delicados demais para ouvir os gritos de socorro por trás do barulho do motor.

- Certo...

- O que foi? – ele demandou.

- Você não acha um pouco estranho que depois de tantos anos de vida e apenas alguns dias depois que a gente acertou os outros detalhes do nosso acordo...

Seus olhos se arregalaram antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar.

- Eu não toquei no seu carro, Bella.

- Você pediu a alguém para fazer isso? – mudei a pergunta.

Ele riu alto.

- Não!

- Por que isso é tão engraçado para você? – demandei.

Seu rosto _era_ de quem estava se divertindo.

- Por que você parece estar falando sério. Realmente acha que eu sabotei seu carro?

- Eu não sei. Só estou perguntando.

- Acho que entendo de onde veio essa desconfiança, mas eu juro que não toquei na picape. Aquela coisa era velha.

Aquela coisa?

Ele continuou.

- _Se_ ela morreu; morreu de causas naturais.

Me senti um pouco ofendida com a forma que ele falou do meu carro. Mas por outro lado, ele também devia estar se sentindo ofendido por minhas suspeitas. Eu não fui discreta em acusá-lo.

- Ela não morreu ainda – disse na defensiva.

- Se quiser posso pedir a Rosalie para dar uma olhada para você. Ela está em casa...

- Oh... não. Muito obrigada.

As coisas entre Rosalie e eu melhoraram bastante nas últimas semanas. Estávamos longe de ser amigas, mas agora ela pelo menos reconhecia minha presença. Mesmo assim eu não conseguia imaginá-la curvada sobre meu velho carro.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim... eu tento de novo mais tarde, se parar de chover.

- Eu te levo na cidade a tarde.

Ele ainda estava rindo. Ao menos ele não levou minhas acusações a sério. Não tinha a intenção de ofendê-lo.

- Me desculpe – disse um pouco sem graça.

- Não se preocupe. Gostaria de poder dizer que suas suspeitas são infundadas... eu já me precipitei antes, mas esse não é o caso agora. E para ser completamente honesto, apesar de sentir muito sua perda...

Revirei meus olhos ao ver que ele estava zombando e voltei minha atenção ao que estava fazendo.

Senti seus braços frios em minha cintura. Ele colocou seu rosto em meu ombro.

- Sinto muito. De verdade – e então seus lábios tocaram meu pescoço. Ele não precisava me persuadir. Eu acreditava nele... um pouco.

Ele continuou ali e em silencio por alguns minutos. Quando Edward falou, sua voz era cautelosa.

- Quanto tempo devo esperar antes de entregar a chave de seu novo carro?

Soltei a faca e me virei para ficar de frente para ele. Fiquei presa entre a pia e seu corpo gelado.

- Você já comprou?

Era idiotice de minha parte acreditar que ele realmente iria esperar alguma coisa acontecer com meu carro. Supondo que ele não fez nada, minha picape poderia parar de funcionar hoje, como aconteceu, ou daqui a dez anos. E conhecendo Edward, ele não esperaria tanto tempo para comprar meu presente.

- Há algumas semanas na verdade.

- Semanas? Por que não me disse nada?

- Porque eu não tinha a intenção de te dar o carro antes... mas agora que as coisas mudaram.

- Tecnicamente meu carro ainda funciona – eu era teimosa. Mal podia acreditar que ainda estava falando disso. A menos de uma hora atrás eu estava chorando no telefone...

- Sim, e mesmo que ele pare de funcionar, provavelmente deve haver alguma forma de consertar. Mas acho que isso seria trapaça. Deixe-o descansar em paz.

Franzi minha testa enquanto considerava aquilo.

Não fazia idéia do tipo de carro que ele considerava apropriado para mim. Provavelmente algo caro demais, bonito demais e que chamaria muita atenção.

A idéia de atrair mais olhares – porque todo mundo estava me olhando torto e não era paranóia minha – me fez encolher.

Era fácil ver como ele queria poder me mimar com bens materiais. Eu sempre resisti a tudo. E no passado meus motivos eram válidos. Mas agora estava ciente de que as coisas haviam mudado. Em breve me tornaria uma Cullen – era muito bom e estranho pensar dessa forma - e teria que me adaptar ao estilo de vida deles.

Meu lado teimoso não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas como estava determinada a ser menos difícil – eu tenho me comportado assim nas últimas semanas, até aceitei o celular que ele me deu sem reclamar, pelo menos em voz alta e na frente dele.

- Tudo bem – disse devagar - Vamos considerá-lo... morto – e então me apressei em dizer - Mas não precisa me dar nada agora. Está chovendo muito.

E eu não queria ficar sozinha.

Seu sorriso era enorme e tão lindo. E eu estava com medo. Era estupidez minha, mas estava com medo de qualquer forma.

- À noite então – ele abaixou a cabeça para me beijar.

A desconfiança ainda existia, mas não iria fazer muita diferença no final das contas. Estava determinada a ser menos difícil – ele me via dessa forma – e aceitar esse presente era parte desse meu novo lado.

Tinha que admitir – as mãos de Edward desceram até a parte mais baixa de minhas costas, parando ali - o lado novo dele era muito mais atrativo.

**SAUDADES DO COMENTÁRIOS...**

**BEIJOS,**

**LOLO CRISTINA**


	5. Chapter 5

Edward

Quem imaginou que esse pequeno problema iria se resolver sozinho?

Tive que conter minha risada quando vi a suspeita nos olhos de Bella. Não toquei no carro ancião, mas considerei várias vezes antes de decidir que não seria justo. Eu já estava determinado a entregar as chaves da Mercedes a ela independente do que acontecesse.

Fui direto para meu quarto – entrando pela janela que estava aberta. Todos estavam em casa – de novo. Alice estava mantendo todo mundo ocupado, apesar de tudo já está em ordem.

Coloquei o cartão de crédito e as chaves do carro no bolso do meu casaco e desci – daria um pouco mais de tempo a ela e Charlie. Ele apreciava o tempo que tinha sozinho com Bella.

- E _você_ nem precisou fazer nada. Está vendo como as coisas finalmente estão se acertando para você? – Alice comentou sarcasticamente enquanto eu descia as escadas.

E então eu vi. A visão foi – por falta de uma palavra melhor – chocante.

Minha testa franziu. Como eu não percebi isso?

O problema não se resolveu sozinho, ele teve uma mãozinha. Ou melhor, dois pares de mãos.

- Por nada – Rosalie disse – _Pode considerar isso nosso presente de casamento._

_- _Ela surtou? – Emmett perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Você não viu? – perguntei a Alice.

- Não. Mas posso ver ela recebendo as chaves...

Eu tentei não prestar atenção aquela visão em particular. Eu queria poder tentar adivinhar a reação de Bella.

- Você tem estado um pouco desligada – disse sentando-me ao lado de Esme. Seu braço se entrelaçou com o meu. Sempre tão carinhosa.

- Muita coisa para ver... mas eu não estou perdendo as de importância. Apenas as menores, então não se preocupe - Suas mãos, assim como a de Jasper e Esme estavam ocupadas entrelaçando tiras de tecido branco. Ela tinha a imagem de um grande arco de tecido e flores em sua cabeça. Ela bonito.

_É muito bom ser ignorado_ – Emmett pensou irritado.

- Me desculpe. Ela me acusou de sabotagem – respondi voltando ao assunto anterior – Foi hilário. E agora estou tentando decidir se me sinto culpado ou não.

- Você não fez nada – ele disse.

- Também jurei que não pedi a ninguém...

- E você não pediu – Emmett se divertiu se esgueirando com Rosalie na rua de Bella ontem.

- Ela não precisa saber... você não precisava saber, mas como isso é impossível. Estou surpresa que não tenha percebido antes.

- A pequena o distrai – Emmett disse a ela - Especialmente quando eles vão lá para cima e ficam "sozinhos".

Revirei meus olhos as suas implicações. Bella sabia que nunca ficávamos sozinhos aqui.

- Queria poder ter percebido isso antes – ele lamentou – Se tivéssemos ido ontem à noite, tenho quase certeza que ele nem sequer nos ouviria chegar... seria um baita susto – Emmett continuou. Ele sempre aproveitava qualquer oportunidade para fazer uma piada.

Todos riram.

Rosalie realmente estava surpreendendo. Seu comportamento mudou depois do... incidente. Era uma questão de tempo para que ela aceitasse Bella, no entanto ainda existia uma barreira entre as duas; uma barreira que eu não estava certo se podia ser retirada. As coisas agora iam além do seu ego. Rose não concordava com a escolha de Bella...

- Decoração de última hora? – perguntei a Alice, mudando o assunto. Eu era incrivelmente sensível a esse tópico e apenas me permitia pensar nele quando estava sozinho.

- Sim, pensei nisso essa manhã, mas não consegui encontrar pronto da forma que queria... então decidi fazer.

- É para proteger os convidados durante a festa – Esme respondeu.

- Não vai chover, mas eu não quero folhas na minha pista de dança.

- Sua pista de dança, Alice? – Esme perguntou gentilmente.

- Você sabe o que quis dizer, Esme. Tudo o que quero é fazer esse dia o dia mais importante e mais bonito da vida de nosso Edward – ela piscou para mim.

Eu sorri para minha irmã favorita. Ela sempre foi à pessoa mais solidária a minha situação desde o princípio. A mais companheira. A que sempre acreditou que a felicidade faria parte de meu futuro.

Claro, isso era fácil sendo uma vidente e tudo mais.

Seu objetivo ia além de mim. Ela queria celebrar conosco – era diferente de suas outras Alice queria comemorar o fato de que sua melhor amiga está perto de se tornar sua irmã. Ela estava muito animada.

Esme também era pura alegria. Esse período estava fazendo bem a todos.

- Vai entregar a Mercedes agora? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Em alguns minutos. Ela está jantando com Charlie.

- Achei que fosse trazer ela aqui – Emmett disse desapontado e depois continuou apenas para mim – _Você acha que ela vai se importar se aparecer por lá..._

- Ela, eu não sei, mas eu vou.

Ele fechou a cara. Emmett gostava das reações de Bella – que para ele que não a conhecia tão bem, eram imprevisíveis.

Estava agradecido por eles terem lidado com meu "problema", dessa forma minha consciência ficaria... quase limpa. Esperava que Bella não retornasse ao assunto. Não gostava de mentir para ela.

- Você não pretende contar a ela o verdadeiro segredo por trás daquela belíssima máquina, pretende? – era fácil ouvir a veneração nas palavras de Rosalie. Ela ficou impressionada com minha escolha.

- Eu não acho que ela vai gostar. E quanto menos detalhes eu der, menos ela vai questionar o lado financeiro. O importante é que agora ela _provavelmente_ vai estar segura dirigindo sozinha pela cidade.

- Ela vai estar mais segura morando dentro do carro – Jasper comentou.

- E ela deveria se sentir lisonjeada – Rose continuou.

Oh, ela não se sentiria assim. Disso eu tinha certeza.

- Como é apenas um empréstimo, acho que ela não vai reclamar muito – franzi minha testa de novo enquanto considerava isso. Ainda não tinha contado essa parte.

Olhei as horas.

- Vejo vocês amanhã – corri para a garagem.

O motor era silencioso e a aceleração surpreendentemente boa para um carro tão pesado. O revestimento interno era todo em um luxuoso couro bege. Minha pele refletia parte do brilho dos painéis.

Quando estacionei o carro junto ao meio fio, a porta principal estava aberta. Foi bom ter anunciado que voltaria com o carro. Bella era naturalmente difícil e surpreende-la não teria sido uma boa idéia. Além do mais, era bom para mim que Charlie estivesse em casa. Assim ela se controlaria quando contasse sobre a existência de um segundo carro.

Bella apareceu na varanda quando bati a porta do carro. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela parou ali. Charlie passou direto por ela.

- Wow! – ele exclamou, passando por ela e seguindo em minha direção – É seu? – ele perguntou.

Eu não deveria me sentir surpreso por ela não ter mencionado nada a Charlie.

- É um presente, na realidade – respondi olhando para Bella.

Ele olhou para trás. Ela ainda estava parada na porta.

Senti vontade de rir. Parecia que ela estava com medo. Tão absurda em tudo.

- De verdade? – Charlie perguntou chocado. _Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna. _– ele pensou – _Bem... ela vai ter que se acostumar de qualquer maneira._

Balancei a cabeça respondendo sua pergunta – e confirmando seu último pensamento - e fui até ela.

- Como prometido... – sussurrei em seu ouvido e coloquei as chaves em suas mãos paralizadas. Ela olhou para mim com seus olhos arregalados. Não sabia o que ela estava esperando, mas ficou claro que não era isso.

Ela demorou alguns minutos para poder dizer,

- Obrigada. É... hã... lindo e grande.

Eu ri de novo. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho.

- Vamos dar uma volta?

- Agora?

- Você precisa dirigir isso, imediatamente – Charlie ordenou. Seus olhos ainda no carro – _Olha só essa pintura._

Ele estava impressionado e isso era um elogio a minha escolha.

- Vamos... – peguei sua mão e a conduzi até o carro, abrindo a porta do motorista para ela.

Bella se encaixou perfeitamente no banco do motorista e sua boca se abriu ao olhar o painel.

- Isso... É muita coisa, Edward – ela colocou as duas mãos no volante e encostou no banco.

- Eu não acho que seja – respondi honestamente. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer que fosse suficiente. Ela merecia tudo e depois mais.

- Eu devo estar parecendo uma idiota. Eu nem sequer sei o que dizer – sua voz era baixa e embaraçada. Charlie não podia nos ver – os vidros eram escuros demais para quem estava do lado de fora - ou nos escutar, apesar de estar na varanda esperando Bella sair com o carro.

Sorri gentilmente para ela.

Ela não precisava dizer nada, mas nesse caso ela já havia me agradecido. Quando Bella iria entender? Quando ela iria perceber que não há nada nesse mundo que eu não daria a ela e que mesmo assim, ainda não me sentiria satisfeito.

Bella não estava acostumada a receber coisas - ela ainda estava aprendendo a me deixar cuidar dela – então de certa forma posso entender porque ela se sente constrangida. Mas ela não deveria.

- Você não faz idéia como estou feliz por você finalmente aceitar algo meu... e eu não acho que você pareça nada além – de no mínimo – linda.

Ela corou ainda mais... linda.

- Eu tenho aceitado _tudo_ que você me oferece – ela protestou se negando parecer difícil, colocando a chave na ignição e dando vida ao motor. Eu me adiantei e coloquei seu cinto de segurança.

Bella suspirou.

- Verdade. Mas esse é o primeiro que eu _comprei_ especialmente para você. Você não tem idéia de como foi satisfatório finalmente poder sair e escolher algo para minha noiva – usei a palavra sabendo que ela iria encolher ao ouvi-la. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Adorava adivinhar suas reações.

Evitava me referir a Bella como minha _noiva_ – apesar de não conseguir esconder o sorriso quando pensava nela assim – porque conhecia bem sua aversão a tudo relacionado a matrimônio – foram mais de quinze anos ouvindo como se casar muito jovem era a coisa errada a se fazer – e eu não esperava que ela mudasse de idéia da noite para o dia. Era apenas uma questão de tempo para que ela pudesse aprender a gostar do título Sra. Edward Cullen. Eu me certificaria disso.

- Ah... mas isso não é verdade. Você me deu isso – ela apontou para o celular que agora estava aparecendo no seu bolso da frente.

Revirei meus olhos. Ela sabia que eu não tinha comprado o telefone.

- Isso não conta. Celular não é presente é uma necessidade. Todo mundo deveria ter um. E você só está tentando me distrair.

Ela riu livremente - todo o embaraço se foi – enquanto dirigia lentamente. Era uma boa idéia ser cuidadosa, blindado ou não, um acidente ainda podia machucá-la.

Minha testa vincou com essa imagem. Enquanto Bella permanecesse humana, ela só estaria segura comigo. Encontrei conforto no fato de que dentro de alguns dias isso seria possível vinte e quatro horas por dia. Eu estaria com minha Bella todo o tempo sem a necessidade de me esgueirar por sua janela toda à noite.

Eu nunca sonhei com nada parecido antes de Bella aparecer e mudar minha vida. Mas sempre acreditei na santidade de uma união matrimonial. Fui criado assim quando humano e tenho mais do que bons exemplos agora. A intimidade da vida a dois sempre pareceu algo que não foi feito para mim. Como eu seu tivesse nascido para viver entre todos e ao mesmo tempo para viver sozinho. Depois de tantos anos sem ter meu coração tocado, como poderia pensar de outra forma?

Sempre me pegava comparando o passado com o presente. Era como se fosse impossível não pensar nisso. Independente de minhas preocupações, dos problemas por qual passamos, e dos possíveis perigos que nosso futuro reservava... apesar de tudo isso, não podia deixar de me sentir feliz, mesmo sabendo que essa felicidade poderia durar pouco tempo...

- Onde quer ir? – ela perguntou e eu forcei minha mente a se concentrar no presente, como deveria estar fazendo.

- Você disse que queria fazer um jantar especial para Charlie e nós não saímos à tarde como planejado – sorri para ela. Nossas atividades vespertinas – ou devo dizer diárias - me faziam esquecer do mundo, como Emmett disse – Então vamos agora – sugeri – Já estamos aqui mesmo.

Seu rosto passou de rosado para carmesim. Ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Acho que é melhor fazer isso a noite do que durante o dia quando as "senhoras" de Forks estão fazendo compras.

Oh... eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. Mas quase todos estavam falando – nada de interessante havia acontecido desde a notícia de nosso noivado.

Bella estacionou o carro com muito cuidado – mais cuidado que ela normalmente tinha – e desligou o motor. Ali, em sua quietude, ela parecia tão graciosa.

As poucas pessoas que estava no estacionamento se viraram para olhar. Não era comum ver um carro como esse aqui em Forks, ou em qualquer lugar do país para ser completamente sincero.

Com um suspiro ela saiu do carro sem esperar por minha ajuda.

Eu estava tão determinado a ignorar qualquer tipo de pensamento ofensivo – e com isso deixar Bella mais a vontade – que não percebi de imediato quem estava passando bem atrás de nós com as mãos cheias de sacolas.

- Bella? – Mike Newton chamou. Ele não estava certo se era realmente ela – estava escuro para os olhos humanos. E quando ele realmente a reconheceu... _Ela finalmente apareceu e ela está ótima. Bonita. Jéssica me disse que não notícias dela há semanas – tirando aquele convite estranho. Ainda não posso acreditar! Talvez Jéssica esteja certa e Bella esteja grávida... apesar de duvidar muito. Ela sempre me pareceu muito inteligente... a não ser que ela tenha feito de propósito. E claro... ele está aqui também. Inacreditável. Ela perdeu completamente a cabeça. Talvez ele fez alguma lavagem cerebral nela. Não duvido nada. Cullen esquisito. _

E foi exatamente como no colegial. Percebi que ainda sentia uma vontade quase que incontrolável de arremessá-lo longe.

Coloquei minhas mãos – que estavam cerradas em punho – no bolso. Bella corou ainda mais, no entanto sorriu para o miserável garoto.

- Hey, Mike.

Ele se aproximou quando ela respondeu. Seus olhos apenas nela. Ele estava decidido a me ignorar.

- Olá, Mike – disse. Até o som de minha voz o irritava.

Muito bom.

- Hey... Edward.

_Sua a__berração._

- Eu acho que devo te parabenizar. Você está noiva! – ele fingiu estar animado com a notícia e seus olhos desceram rapidamente para o estômago liso de Bella.

Eu particularmente gostei do som de derrota em sua voz.

_Ela não parece grávida__. Talvez esteja nas primeiras semanas – _ele concluiu. A imagem se formou na cabeça de Newton e nela Bella estava muito grávida.

Ela suspirou delicadamente.

- Sim... estou e obrigada. Como você está? – Bella rapidamente mudou de assunto.

- Eu tô bem... aproveitando meus últimos meses de liberdade – _diferente de você – _Minhas aulas só começam em fevereiro.

- Legal.

- Eu tenho que ir... tem gente me esperando. Noite de videogame – ele levantou as sacolas que estavam em suas mãos.

- Foi bom te ver, Mike.

Eu não concordava com ela.

- Mmm... vejo vocês depois.

Eu não estava prestando muita atenção no que ele dizia. A imagem que ele fez de Bella ainda em minha cabeça.

Não demoramos e com menos de dez minutos estávamos na casa de Charlie novamente.

- Me desculpe. Eu sei que não reajo bem... em público. Não consigo controlar. Eu sei que é idiotice... – ela disse quando desligou o carro. Eu não entendi de imediato porque ela estava se justificando, mas então eu percebi que passei todo o caminho de volta em silêncio, perdido em pensamentos. As vezes não conseguia esperar ficar sozinho para considerar as coisas...

Tive que reorganizar meus pensamentos e voltar a me concentrar no presente... de novo.

- E eu não reajo bem a Mike Newton – disse e depois completei, tentando me distrair – Mas gostei saber que ele _finalmente_ se sente derrotado.

Era verdade.

Ela fez careta.

Não havia ninguém por perto e Charlie estava sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona, quase cochilando – ele não nos ouviu chegar. Saí rapidamente do carro e abri sua porta. A chuva era muito fina.

- Qual o veredicto? – perguntei.

- E muito fácil de dirigir...

- Eu tenho outra coisa para você... – disse rapidamente e peguei o cartão de crédito que havia mandado fazer para ela em minha carteira. Assim que ela viu o nome...

- Oh, Edward...

- Antes que você diga qualquer coisa, me deixe explicar – comecei a falar rápido para não dar oportunidade para que ela me interrompesse - Tudo que está em meu nome, muito em breve estaria no seu também, então pensei, por que esperar? Você vai ter mais gastos agora, o carro queima muita gasolina, mais do que sua picape. Ele não foi feito para ser econômico e sim seguro...

- Não houve uma época que você se preocupava com o uso indiscriminado de recursos naturais não renováveis? – ela perguntou sarcasticamente, apoiando seu corpo no carro em frente a mim.

- Sim... – me aproximei, aproveitando que ela se viu distraída por uma lembrança - Mas no momento sua segurança e conforto são algumas de minhas principais prioridades – toquei a ponta de seu nariz com meu indicador - Eu quero que se sinta a vontade.

Sua testa franziu delicadamente.

- Espera um segundo... quando você colocou suas coisas em meu nome? – ela demandou.

- Não tem muito tempo...

- Você não precisava fazer isso – ela murmurou muito baixo.

- Eu sei que não _precisava_, mas eu queria.

- Por que você não me conta essas coisas na hora que faz?

- Porque normalmente você se altera e tem algum tipo de acesso irracional – sabia que ela não ia gostar de ouvir isso. E estava certo. Bella fez careta – Na realidade estou surpreso com a forma que está reagindo até agora.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Eu estou _tentando _me comportar de outra forma. Não é fácil colocar de lado meus costumes, mesmo que eles sejam "irracionais" para você. Eu estou tentando.

- E eu agradeço isso.

- Mas você tem que fazer sua parte... nada de ficar fazendo as coisas nas minhas costas. Eu prometo tentar não ter mais "ataques".

Ela demandou honestidade imediata. Acho que isso significava que eu teria que contar tudo... ela iria saber da verdade eventualmente. Vamos ver se ela conseguiria manter sua promessa de "não ter mais ataques".

- Sobre isso... escolher um carro requer uma certa quantidade de tempo e para aproveitar o tempo que já havia destinado a isso – porque eu nunca deixaria de passar meu tempo com você para fazer outra coisa – escolhi outro...

Não terminei de falar. Precisei cerrar meus lábios para não sorrir. Isso era divertido.

Bella pareceu confusa.

- Você comprou outro carro para você?

- Eu não comprei outro carro... para _mim_.

Observei seu rosto enquanto ela processava minhas palavras. Ela pareceu mortificada.

E o ataque finalmente veio...

- Você comprou outro carro para mim? – sua voz subiu alguns oitavos e ela não me esperou responder – Você enlouqueceu? Eu não posso dirigir dois carros!

Eu esperei que ela colocasse tudo para fora de seu sistema. Ela não estava gritando – ela não fazia isso - apesar de alterada, então os vizinhos não podiam ouvir. Charlie já estava cochilando no sofá.

Toda aquela cena era engraçada. Estávamos praticamente no meio da rua. Emmett iria amar tudo isso.

- Sério, Edward. No que tava pensando?

- Eu posso ter usado o verbo errado quando disse que comprei esse carro – coloquei minha mão no teto do Mercedes. Eu não sei por que, mas ela ficava ainda mais atraente quando se irritava. Provavelmente tinha alguma coisa haver com a cor que seu rosto assumia, ou a forma como seus lábios ficavam. Bella tinha a tendência a morder o lábio inferior e aquela imagem... – Na realidade eu o arrendei. Peguei emprestado, se preferir.

- O que? - ela perguntou confusa.

- Eu não comprei a Mercedes. Estava pensando no futuro... esse carro é para agora. O outro é para _depois_.

Ela definitivamente iria amar um carro mais rápido – como todos nós - e ele teria que ser à altura dela.

Existia uma pequena possibilidade dela ser diferente de todo mundo depois, exatamente como ela já é diferente de todo mundo agora. Mas não queria pensar muito nisso agora... normalmente eu viajava nas possibilidades – quando não me permitia pensar no possível desastre.

- Oh.

- Fez sentido agora? – perguntei.

- Não. Por que não posso ficar com esse depois?

- Acredite, você vai querer uma coisa mais rápida.

- E você vai devolver esse? – ela estava se certificando.

- Sim, eu juro. Você não vai ter dois carros... nunca!

Ri de novo da promessa ridícula.

A puxei para meu lado antes que o assunto se prolongasse e começamos a andar para a casa. Ela notou que eu não conseguia esconder um sorriso. Esse dia estava sendo interessante, no mínimo.

- O que foi agora?

- Você parece muito... – não sabia como colocar – confusa, diferente... hoje.

- Pareço?

- Sim... pela manhã praticamente me acusou de destruir propriedade privada, ou de mandar alguém fazer isso..

O que era verdade, mas pela manhã eu não sabia disso. Pensei.

- Depois disse que precisava sair a tarde e mudou de idéia. Eu entreguei as chaves e você agradeceu de forma apropriada, sem ataques. E agora, acabou de fazer uma cena no meio da rua.

Eu ri.

- Oh, não exagera. Eu não faço cena, não em público – eu ri de novo - E se alguém estivesse escutando você teria me avisado.

- Verdade.

- E se eu estou agindo diferente hoje, você está estranho. Uma pessoa normal não deveria estar se divertindo com esse tipo de coisa. Tudo que você disse, com certeza chatearia alguém.

- Pessoa normal?

- Eu sei...percebi o absurdo assim que falei – ela riu.

Estávamos na varanda agora.

- Acho que já está na hora de chegarmos a uma conclusão... somos ambos estranhos – era uma piada que não estava muito longe de ser verdade.

- Deve ser por isso que nos damos tão bem – ela concluiu sarcasticamente.

Eu ri de nosso assunto sem sentido e toquei seus lábios com os meus.

- Te espero no quarto.

Escalei a janela em silêncio. O cheiro de Bella era mais concentrado na cama – deitei sobre o cobertor e fechei meus olhos. Bella sabia que não precisava se apresar, mesmo assim ela não demorou para se retirar pela noite.

O tempo passava muito rápido quando estava com ela. Gostaria de poder ficar aqui o tempo todo e não dar espaço para meu pessimismo.

Faltava um pouco mais de uma semana. Eu já tinha feito tudo que podia e agora bastava esperar.

Nunca fui muito bom nisso e normalmente não esconderia de ninguém, mas agora eu não queria parecer impaciente. Bella já estava passando por um momento delicado – com muitas mudanças radicais à frente- e minha família já me achava um louco sem realmente parecer um. Até hoje Emmett não entendia o que eu fazia aqui no quarto de Bella todas as noites. Não que ele precisasse...

As vezes ela parecia esquecer de nosso acordo. Suas mãos subiam e desciam em meu peito. O calor era _tão_ agradável...

A afastei gentilmente quando percebi que as coisas – mais uma vez – estavam saindo do controle. Precisava manter a cabeça no lugar. Ela tornava isso muito difícil.

Imaginei, mais uma vez e por um curto momento, como seria quando cuidado não fosse mais necessário... Esse tipo de pensamento era perigoso.

- Não estamos fazendo nada – ela reclamou.

- Isso é o seu "nada"? – fechei os botões de minha camisa enquanto tentava controlar minha respiração.

- Isso é perfeitamente normal. Conseguimos conciliar antes, então podemos conciliar agora.

- Conciliar, de novo? – perguntei franzindo o testa. Não sabia onde ela queria chegar com isso. Bella se aninhou ao lado de meu corpo. Automaticamente passei meu braço ao seu redor.

Ela continuou a pressionar seu ponto de vista.

- Eu estou fazendo o que você quer, da forma que você quer, da forma que você foi criado em mil novecentos e alguma coisa. E eu _quero_ fazer isso. De verdade. Estou feliz com nosso acordo. Eu não aceitei bem tudo até agora? Não precisa responder – ela disse rapidamente quando abri a boca para falar – O que quero dizer é... precisamos misturar nossas culturas, entende? Passado com presente. Mil e novecentos com Dois mil.

Ela quase sempre tinha argumento para tudo, mas nessa questão ela estava atrasada.

- Não é o que estamos fazendo agora? Por que no meu tempo, isso seria um escândalo. Um completo ultraje. Nós só poderíamos dividir uma cama depois de casados, mesmo não fazendo "nada" como agora. Então nossas culturas já se misturaram. E a sua é a predominante.

Estava feliz pelos tempos terem mudado.

Pouco recordo de meu tempo como humano, mas de acordo com a época, isso era definitivamente proibido e poderia acabar com a boa reputação de uma família.

- Acho que o problema aqui é que você é relutante em expandir suas... fronteiras, por assim dizer.

- Eu não sabia que tínhamos um problema – brinquei. Ela não desistiu. Claro que não.

- Não é um problema, mais uma forma de colocar as coisas. Como com os beijos no começo. Era difícil para você, agora não é mais.

- Não é a mesma coisa, Bella.

Não era mesmo.

- Tudo bem, mas o princípio se aplica... – ela beijou meu pescoço e eu tive que contê-la antes que ela pudesse derrubar minha resolução. Eu não era forte como ela imaginava. Ela não sabia o que fazia comigo. Era fisicamente doloroso ter que parar...

- Eu te dou razão nisso. Mas por hoje, você precisa dormir – essa era a única coisa que realmente poderia colocar um ponto final em seus ataques.

- Isso quer dizer que amanhã... não precisamos quebrar nosso acordo nem nada...

Eu ri de suas implicações. Eu simplesmente adorava quando ela colocava sua timidez de lado.

- Vou pensar no assunto. Prometo.

Ela suspirou e bocejou.

- E você diz que eu sou difícil.

Bella adormeceu rapidamente e tudo ficou em silêncio. Charlie não estava sonhando.

Era em momentos como esse que eu me permitia pensar; pensar nas ramificações de minhas decisões, das decisões de Bella. E hoje eu percebi que ainda havia muito ser considerado. Coisas que passaram despercebidas a mim e provavelmente a ela.

Bella tinha tanto medo que as pessoas associassem nosso casamento – repentino aos olhos do mundo – com uma gravidez inesperada, que passei a olhar a maternidade através dos olhos dela, como algo indesejado. Mas não era, de forma alguma. Meu lado humano demorou para perceber que isso era esperado, que filhos faziam parte da vida humana e que ela poderia mudar de idéia no futuro... Também queria poder ter uma família convencional... a perfeita mistura de nós dois em um pequeno rosto. Pensei em Rosalie e em como ela não consegue encontrar a felicidade completa nos braços de Emmett porque essa parte não é possível...

Será que Bella conseguia ver tudo de que estava abrindo mão?

**Comentem, ok?**

**E perdoem meus errinhos de português... não tenho corrigido essa FIC por falta de tempo.**

**Essa semana vou estar fazendo um cursinho de aperfeiçoamento e por isso não sei se vou conseguir colocar os próximos capítulos. Pretendo escrever um pouquinho mais neles e acrescentar dois capítulos de Amanhecer no ponto de vista do Edward...**

**Qualquer dúvida é só "levantar o dedo" rs**

**Beijos,**

**Lorena**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá meninas e meninos. **

**Eu sei que algumas de vocês conhecem o motivo de meu desaparecimento, mas outras ainda não.**

**Não foi de propósito. Estava trabalhando e fazendo plantões *longos plantões* além de ter ficado sem internet por um pouco mais de duas semanas.**

**Agora que as coisas voltaram um pouco ao normal, eu organizei o capítulo, mas não fiz nenhuma alteração como nos outros.**

**Espero que não pareça repetitivo.**

**Qualquer coisa me perdoem. Vou corrigir tudo antes de montar o arquivo em PDF novamente.**

**Quem estiver interessado em ter a história nesse formato é só entrar em contato comigo por e-mail.**

**Beijos e BOA LEITURA.**

Edward

Tudo estava pronto e organizado exatamente como Alice viu.

A casa estava preparada para uma cerimônia entre amigos e família. A decoração era de extremo bom gosto. Alice realmente sabia o que estava fazendo.

Cada um possuía uma lista de atividades. Esme e Alice estavam decidindo – mais uma vez – os lugares estratégicos para mais buquês de flores. Renée – que havia chegado a cidade - tinha passado toda a parte da manhã com elas. Rosalie e Emmett retiraram toda a mobília da sala e organizaram as cadeiras. A parte de fora – a da festa - seria montada amanhã pela manhã. Carlisle e Jasper se dispersaram fazendo pequenos trabalhos em toda a casa, como pendurando pequenas lâmpadas nas árvores, iluminando o caminho até a casa, entre outras coisas.

Eu fui incumbido de posicionar o piano – até porque normalmente não permitia ninguém o mover. Coisa minha – e decidir com relação às músicas – o que eu deveria ter feito a vários dias atrás. Essa foi à única coisa, além da lista de convidados, que Alice não ficou responsável. Rosalie deu alguns palpites pertinentes.

- Sua mala está pronta e a de Bella também – Alice me informou quando me dirigia à escada. Não tinha mais nada para fazer aqui embaixo.

Franzi minha testa. Alice se apressou em se defender.

- Você sabe que não podia deixá-la montar a própria mala. Iria entregar muita coisa. Você é quem faz questão de surpreendê-la. E você também sabe o quanto amo mexer com tudo isso.

- Eu sei e obrigado, Alice.

- Sem problemas – ela piscou para mim e voltou ao que estava fazendo.

Chequei para ter certeza de que tudo estava organizado na ilha onde passaríamos nossa lua de mel – eu sempre me pegava nervoso quando pensava nessa parte. A cozinha estava abastecida, os quartos limpos e o ambiente climatizado de acordo com o solicitado – me ocorreu que seria mais confortável para Bella se o contato direto com minha pele gelada fosse favorecido pelo ambiente.

O cheiro das flores era impossível de se ignorar. Estava particularmente concentrado no primeiro andar, mas se espalhava de forma delicada por toca a casa. O aroma lembrava o de Bella.

Não havia muito que se fazer, além de acertar os últimos detalhes – e essa parte não era minha responsabilidade. Se não fosse pela velocidade dos passos agitados de minha família, podíamos ser facilmente confundidos com humanos. E eu estava me sentindo mais humano do que nunca – mais do que em qualquer outro momento desde que Bella passou a ser parte de minha vida. Nunca me vi tão ansioso, nervoso... de uma forma boa. Eu não disse nada a ninguém, mas segredos eram impossíveis de se manter. Assim que subi para meu quarto – depois de ajudar no possível e no permitido – Jasper fez questão de contar a todos. Revirei meus olhos. Ele sabia que eu podia ouvir.

Agora eu estava aqui, deitado em minha cama com nada para fazer além de esperar o tempo passar.

Suspirei.

Não trocaria nada no mundo pelo que tenho agora, mas era interessante fazer comparações que o passado. Sempre fui muito bom em me manter ocupado. Claro, como um homem imortal, o tédio fazia parte de minha vida e às vezes por mais que tentasse, era difícil afastá-lo, mesmo quando em plena atividade. Tocando o piano, jogando com meus irmãos...

Eu não funcionava corretamente sem ela. Bella está presente em todos os meus pensamentos.

Tentei me comportar normalmente – desde o começo - ser o Edward que sempre fui. Não havia motivos para minha vida parar porque Bella estava com Charlie ou Ângela ou trabalhando...

A parte racional de minha mente sabia disso. Ela estava segura. Mas meus sentimentos impediam que essa parte fosse ouvida. Por um momento, deixei o ciúme e o pavor por trás da idéia de perdê-la tomar a frente.

Era fácil me sentir colérico ao recordar um passado mais recente. Era difícil conciliar a fúria e a empatia que sentia por Jacob. Eu não sei o que faria se a tivesse perdido novamente.

Meu rosto se contorceu apenas com a idéia.

Respirei fundo e deixei a idéia de lado. Esse não era o caso. Era o contrário. Eu a ganhei, a conquistei de certa forma, mas melhor que isso, Bella me escolheu. E por isso estava aqui me sentindo imensamente feliz, apesar das dúvidas.

Amanhã será um dia inesquecível "de uma forma ou de outra" pensei secamente. Eu tenho que conseguir. Tudo depende de mim. Apenas de mim.

Como Emmett costumava dizer, eu parecia um maluco. Minha cabeça girava – sabia que essa sensação era fruto de minha mente – mas às vezes podia jurar estar me sentindo tonto, com vertigem.

Me levantei e coloquei uma coletânea de grande compositores da música clássica para tocar – dessa forma poderia tentar me concentrar apenas na música e quem sabe fazer o tempo passar mais rápido.

Olhei para o relógio. Passava das oito da noite.

Bella sabia que o dia do adeus estava muito próximo. Em breve ela nunca mais teria contato com os pais. Então esse tempo com Charlie era precioso. Ela sabia disso. A tarde ela passou com Renée. E se fosse qualquer outro dia, elas poderiam ter feito isso aqui – porque sei que Bella tem evitado ao máximo andar pela cidade. Não podia culpá-la. O rumor corria solto. As pessoas ainda especulavam se ela estaria grávida ou não.

E minha mente se voltou – novamente - aos sentimentos conflitantes.

Essa era outra coisa a qual estaria a privando. Que estaria tirando dela.

Não gostava de admitir ou mesmo de pensar nisso, mas a possibilidade de Bella me ressentir no futuro existia.

A idéia e a motivação por trás da decisão de Bella – de se juntar a mim em minha eterna noite - nunca deixariam de me abater. Ela perderia grande parte de sua vida humana. Não era justo. Essa era a parte racional falando novamente. A parte irracional, claro, estava vibrando com essa escolha, sem se importar muito com as conseqüências.

Parecia tão errado sentir qualquer coisa além de felicidade – e eu estava feliz, imensamente, mas isso não impedia minha mente de recorrer ao lado mais pessimista.

Faltavam menos de vinte e quatro horas para que eu pudesse ouvir a palavra que consolidaria nossa união... e mais uma vez me pegava pensando em tudo que podia dar errado no futuro... Isso me irritava. Meus pensamentos fugiam de meu controle com facilidade, sempre voltando ao fato de que Bella poderia estar tomando a decisão errada.

O pessimismo estava me cansando.

_O que está fazendo, querido?_ – Esme perguntou da porta de meu quarto. Eu estava bloqueando todo mundo, então não a ouvi se aproximar.

- Matando tempo – respondi quando ela entrou.

Seus olhos se apertaram quando ela leu minha expressão.

_Tem certeza que é só isso?_

- Absoluta. Fazendo uma contagem regressiva também...

- Ainda ansioso? – ela se sentou no pé da cama. Eu me levantei, fazendo o mesmo. Bach tocava ao fundo.

_Acho que é uma pergunta boba. Claro que está ansioso. Quem não estaria? Até quem já passou por isso mais de uma vez se sente assim._

Minha testa franziu ao captar a preocupação escondida em sua mente.

- Eu estou bem, Esme. Melhor do nunca.

Me senti ridículo em ter que afirmar isso – deveria estar gravado em meu rosto. Bem, estava, na grande maioria das vezes...

Ela notou que só ficava assim quando estava longe de Bella.

- Oh! Eu sei disso. Eu nunca te vi tão feliz. Isso é fato. Especialmente quando está perto dela.

Especialmente.

- Mas você também parece em conflito – ela continuou.

Respirei fundo. Essa era outra coisa que não queria. Arrastar as pessoas para minha irrefutável e momentânea montanha russa de sentimentos conflitantes.

_Sinto como se estivesse sendo uma mãe relapsa. Não conversamos muito sobre o isso._

Sorri gentilmente para ela.

- Não é um assunto muito agradável para nenhum de vocês. Eu entendo. E para ser completamente honesto, não há muito que se dizer.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – a pergunta era retórica - Você pode não concordar, mas o único problema aqui é que você se nega a ver... – ela afirmou. Eu não entendi. Ela viu a confusão em meu rosto.

_Essa vida será boa para Bella. Porque você vai fazer parte dela. _

- Simples, hã?

Ela riu.

- Eu sei que não é, mas não tem muito que você possa fazer com relação a isso. Eu posso estar um pouco atrasada, mas você tem que deixar todo esse pessimismo de lado e aproveitar seu momento, querido. Você quer isso. Eu sei que quer. Eu conheço você.

- Seria muito melhor se eu estivesse apenas nervoso pela cerimônia.

Eu estava ficando muito bom em evitar o assunto. Não ajudaria em nada conversar sobre minhas neuroses. Elas não mudariam.

- Ainda? Quer que chame Jasper? – ela ofereceu já imaginando minha resposta.

- Um pouco e não. Nunca me casei antes, como disse. E eu quero sentir o que deveria sentir. Jasper sabe disso.

- Sim, eu entendo – ela disse e depois pensou - _Imagino quanto tempo levará para vocês fazerem isso pela segunda vez..._

- Uma coisa por vez, Esme.

Era muito positivo da parte dela imaginar uma segunda cerimônia quando nem sequer sabíamos como as coisas estariam em alguns dias.

E eu estava fazendo de novo.

- E você está certa. Eu não deveria ser tão pessimista. Não agora. Estava debatendo isso quando você chegou... não importa.

- Amanhã vai ser um dia inesquecível. Tente aproveitar com antecipação.

- Acredite... eu estou. Penso mais em como tudo vai ser, em como ela vai estar - sem dúvida - mais linda do que nunca, em como ela vai se comportar com toda atenção – sorri - Os outros pensamentos são minoria.

Uma minoria que me afetava significativamente.

- Vou confessar... estou curiosa também. Alice proibiu que qualquer um de nós chegasse perto do vestido...

- Ela não confia em vocês.

- E não deveria. Se eu tivesse visto alguma coisa, já teria entregado a você há muito tempo – Esme disse rindo. Era impressionante como tudo estava sendo bom para ela também. Ela parecia radiante.

- Esme! – Alice chamou do primeiro andar – Preciso de sua ajuda.

_Ela está muito agitada, melhor ir._

Ela beijou minha testa antes de descer.

Foi bom ela ter se esquivado de Alice por alguns minutos. O tempo passou um pouco mais rápido. Me torturando um pouco menos.

Quando entrei pela janela de Bella, ela ainda estava lá em baixo. Como sempre, fui direto para a cama - meu humor instantaneamente melhorou quando o perfume de Bella fez minha garganta queimar.

A atmosfera no quarto era diferente. Eu já estava começando a sentir falta desse lugar. Por tanto tempo tenho passado quase todas as minhas noites aqui...

Estava certo de que Charlie nunca iria se desfazer dessa casa, mas se isso algum dia acontecesse, teria que me certificar de ser a pessoa a adquiri-lo.

Eles não estavam falando muito. Um comentário aqui e outro ali - típica noite entre pai e filha – mas ele já estava sentindo falta dela. Podia identificar a agonia na idéia de se afastar de dela.

Todo o pai em algum momento da vida terá que passar por isso. Prestei atenção nas poucas palavras que trocavam.

Charlie não entendia por que Bella não havia se preparado. Tudo estava da mesma forma que sempre esteve.

- Você não embalou nada – Charlie comentou – Seus livros estão em todos os lugares – ele tirou um de cima do sofá e colocou na mesa de centro.

- Não vou precisar desses livros agora. Vou deixar meu quarto e minhas coisas exatamente como estão, com exceção do básico.

- Acho que pode pegar tudo depois, quando voltar... Ainda não sabe para onde vai? – ele perguntou, mais por educação do que por curiosidade. Charlie não queria pensar na lua de mel.

- Não – ela fez bico e eu sorri – Ninguém quer me contar.

Ele riu.

- Edward já deveria saber como você é com surpresas.

- Ele sabe, é por isso mesmo que não vai dizer nada.

Sua testa franziu. Ela deveria estar considerando as possibilidades. Gostaria poder saber...

- Você não deveria ir para a cama mais cedo hoje?

Ela não notou o pequeno traço de emoção em sua voz. Ele estava mais do que ciente que hoje seria a última noite de Bella Swan aqui.

- Não sei se vou conseguir dormir...

- Precisa tentar. Não pode parecer cansada amanhã.

- Está tentando se livrar de mim, Charlie? – ela perguntou brincando.

Ele riu.

- Nunca, querida.

Ela ficou com ele por mais alguns minutos antes de subir.

A noite parecia como qualquer outra. Mas não era.

A medida que o som de seus passos se intensificava eu podia sentir o alívio por estar onde queria estar.

Assim que ele abriu a porta do quarto, seus olhos se focalizaram em mim. Bella sabia que eu estaria ali. Ela sorriu.

- Conversa interessante – eu disse quando ela se ajoelhou na cama ao meu lado.

Seus olhos se apertaram em desaprovação. Era mais como uma reposta automática. Ela sabia que eu estava sempre escutando.

- Quer dizer todas as vinte e cinco palavras? – ela perguntou com sarcasmo sem questionar o que estava fazendo.

- Sim, Charlie estava surpreendentemente tagarela hoje.

Ela sorriu e tocou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Minha pele pareceu queimar com o contato.

- Como foi sua tarde com Renée?

- Interessante no mínimo. Ela não conseguia parar de falar sobre Esme e Carlisle e Alice e você. Ela está impressionada.

- Isso é muito bom.

- Então... o que fez durante todo o dia?

Pensei em você.

- Alice me fez trabalhar. Você não faz idéia de como ela pode ser mandona.

- Oh. Eu acho que faço sim, Renée reclamou um pouquinho sobre isso também. E eu poderia estar ajudado.

- Achei que não queria se envolver com nada além do necessário.

- Eu nunca disse isso – ela me informou um pouco presunçosa – Você presumiu isso por conta própria.

- Você nunca disse, mas eu te conheço bem demais. E de qualquer forma, Alice não iria permitir. Você deu a ela todo o poder.

Bella se deitou ao meu lado. Meus braços passaram por sua cintura automaticamente, puxando-a para mais perto. A proximidade era sempre atraente.

- Estou feliz que esteja aqui – ela murmurou. A distancia, mesmo que pequena, não era boa para nenhum de nós.

- Você não tem idéia de como meu dia se arrastou – reclamei.

- Você acabou de dizer que estava ocupado.

- Não _tão_ ocupado. Minha presença foi exigida, mas não tão necessária.

- Oh.

- Ajudei com algumas coisas, nada que eles não pudessem fazer sozinhos, mas era meio que minha obrigação.

- Aham, porque tudo isso é um _enorme_ peso para Alice.

- Todos estão se divertindo bastante. Já faz tempo desde a última vez que valeu a pena celebrar algo... pelo menos é o que acho.

- Você não deveria ter permissão para usar essa palavra "acho".

Eu ri.

- Você está muito sarcástica – notei. Seu humor estava melhor que o de costume também. Gostei muito disso.

- De uma forma boa, espero.

- De uma forma muito, muito boa.

Eu tinha passado o dia todo longe dela. Longe de seus lábios e isso era perigoso. Me fazia querer compensar o tempo perdido...

Nossa proximidade sempre me afetava e com o casamento tão próximo as coisas poderiam facilmente sair do controle... eu teria que ser cuidadoso. Foi uma surpresa perceber que Bella também se sentia assim - afetada. Era normal para ela se empolgar, esquecer dos riscos e se comportar como se eu fosse apenas um homem humano – era normal para ela ser imprudente. Eu sempre esperava por isso. O que eu não esperava era minha completa falta de vontade em pará-la. Eu nunca deixava o meu lado menos nobre me dominar, mas nos últimos dias...

- Senti sua falta – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Isso é bom, porque também senti a sua – ela respondeu já um pouco ofegante.

Me virei cuidadosamente, puxando-a para cima de mim. Mal podia sentir seu peso. Aquilo pareceu incentivá-la mais. Seus dedos cravaram em meu pescoço e seus beijos tornaram-se mais profundos.

Demorou alguns segundos – um pouco mais que o normal - para que eu percebesse que aquilo não era uma boa idéia.

Ela tremeu e eu notei que o que era confortável demais para mim não era confortável para ela.

- Eu estou bem – ela murmurou quando a coloquei de volta sobre o colchão.

- Está com frio – disse, enrolando-a no cobertor. Isso não seria um problema no Rio.

- Você não tem permissão para dizer "não" hoje. Sua cota dessa semana já acabou – ela brincou.

- Eu não sabia que tinha cotas... – disse sorrindo e me certificando que ela estava completamente coberta e acomodada.

- Você não precisa fazer isso todas às vezes... – ela sussurrou enquanto suas mãos puxaram meu rosto para o seu.

Como seria no dia em que preocupação não fosse mais necessária? Esse dia realmente chegaria?

Independente de qualquer desejo físico que sentisse por ela, sua segurança sempre seria mais importante...

E mesmo tendo isso em mente... era difícil.

- Eu sou responsável pelo o que acontece aqui. Principalmente hoje. Alice vai me matar se eu não te deixar dormir.

- Alice não precisa saber de nada – ela piscou – Temos a noite toda e eu não vou voltar atrás com minha promessa. Posso esperar mais um dia.

Era impossível desencorajar Bella. E suas palavras pareciam me encorajar – hoje - mais do que o normal.

- Sim, sobre isso... – mudei a linha do assunto - Emmett e Jasper me encheram a paciência a semana toda e eu não acho que vou conseguir escapar.

- De que?

- Eles planejaram uma espécie de "despedida de solteiro" para mim – fiz careta.

- Jura? Vocês fazem isso?

- É tradição.

Ela riu baixo.

- O que foi? – demandei.

- Meus vampiros são _tão_ normais.

Sorri.

- Ou anormais – ofereci a opção mais correta.

- Pode ser. Mas é exatamente por isso que devemos que aproveitar o pouco tempo que temos – Bella corou um pouco.

Sabia que ela nunca percebia, mas sua timidez a tornava muito sedutora. Sua voz se amaciava e a forma como ela mordia o lábio inferior quando ficava nervosa ou envergonhada...

Ela percebia a forma como eu a olhava? O quanto a queria?

Seu hálito me fazia perder o rumo e esquecer meus argumentos – mesmo que apenas por uns segundos. A beijei com vontade e prazer.

Ela se sentia tão à vontade comigo! Eu ainda não entendia isso.

Por alguns segundos – novamente - eu perdi completamente a noção de que era um vampiro. Sensações indescritíveis e tão poderosas. Era como se hoje tudo estivesse intensificado. O calor de sua pele era tão confortável contra a minha. Percebi que não seria capaz de pará-la se não colocasse minha cabeça no lugar imediatamente.

Mas como fazer isso?

Todas às vezes eu tinha que lutar com o que sentia.

Minha mão estava travada em sua cintura – por cima do cobertor – e as suas desciam habilmente por minha clavícula.

Minha doce e inocente Bella podia tão facilmente se tornar completamente sedutora. Era tão natural para ela e tão atraente.

Meus olhos se abriram imediatamente quando percebi que ela estava abrindo minha camisa, mas não parei de beijá-la. Eu não queria. Eu apenas queria sentir...

Tremi quando sua mão – tão quente - tocou meu peito.

Tive que repetir centenas de vezes na minha mente que eu era o responsável aqui. Bella não tinha a menor idéia do risco que corria – apesar de ter explicado centenas de vezes – e eu tinha. Um movimento errado, um movimento inconsciente e poderia colocar tudo a perder.

Quando fui capaz de raciocinar com coerência, minha camisa estava completamente aberta.

Seus toques eram tão poderosos...

Com minhas mãos, restringi as dela.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior novamente e deixou sua cabeça descansar em meu peito. A pele de seu rosto tocando diretamente a minha.

Ela não protestou, mas podia sentir sua impaciência.

O silêncio era confortável como sempre. Ela brincou com o botão de minha camisa por alguns minutos antes de falar.

- Vou sentir saudades disso. Você se esgueirando pela janela a noite... - ela riu delicadamente.

Suspirei e deixei meus dedos acariciarem seus cabelos.

Hoje era diferente. Estava me sentindo diferente. Tão diferente.

Sua mão direita acariciava meu peito. Os diamantes do anel brilhando discretamente. Era incrível como ele se encaixou com tanta perfeição no delicado dedo de Bella. Quase como se tivesse sido feito exclusivamente para ela.

Toquei as pedras que reluziam com a ponta de meu indicador. Tudo parecia mais um sonho do que realidade.

Ela olhou para mim. Nossos olhares se sustentaram.

Como uma pessoa poderia amar outra com tanta intensidade? Era impossível medir o que sentia. Era impossível amar mais...

Toquei a ponta de meus dedos em seus lábios e ela alcançou os meus.

Eu era um homem em conflito – era impossível fugir de meus pensamentos - mas existiam coisas em minha vida que eram tão certas quanto o próximo nascer do sol.

Não duvidava de seu amor, não duvidava que essa felicidade, que esse senso de satisfação pudesse ser parte constante de minha vida por toda eternidade... "tudo depende de mim" pensei novamente. Tudo dependia de minha capacidade de controlar instintos que estiveram enterrados por muitos anos.

**Bom, meninas e meninos  
A história termina ai. Quando escrevi a FIC não queria entrar em nenhum trecho do livro, mas agora, devido a pedidos, vou escrever um cap. extra ou uma FIC ONE SHOT com a visão do Edward do dia do casamento.  
É só aguardar.  
Não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários.  
Beijoks e me perdoem por qualquer errinho de português. rs**

**BEIJOS,**

**LOLO CRISTINA**


End file.
